Sept jours pour te convaincre
by Hamelina
Summary: Harry a fui malheureux et lassé par le comportement de Draco, mais avait-il réellement tout compris? lorsque Draco viendra le chercher pour le ramener chez eux, il devra se montrer très convainquant...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Sept jours pour te convaincre

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre deux charmants jeunes hommes...vous voilà prévenus... **

**Notes de l'auteur...**Voici une petite fic qui est en réalité un OS que j'ai coupé en deux parce qu'il faisait 51 pages. Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques mois pour l'anniversaire de ma copine Arwen666 il lui appartient donc mais elle m'a autorisé gentiment à le publier, Merci ma biche...

voici donc une pure romance Draco Harry ...

gros bisoux à Arwen et à MIE ma béta préférée

bonne lecture ....

...une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez???

* * *

_**chapitre 1 **_

_Le nombre sept par ses vertus cachées maintient dans l'être toutes choses ; il dispense vie et mouvement, il influence jusqu'aux êtres célestes..__. Hippocrate _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Introduction

_La ruelle était plongée dans le noir et les deux garçons étaient très occupés, ils ne voyaient pas les passants déambulant à quelques pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient... Il faut dire que l'épaisseur de la nuit et le manque de lampadaire préservait leur intimité._

_Ils étaient deux opposés parfaits et complémentaires, brun et blond, chaud et froid, timide et déluré... Enfin, à ce moment précis, ils n'étaient plus que deux jeunes hommes qui se dévoraient de baisers, envahis par une faim brutale de leur corps respectif. Le plus grand avait poussé l'autre dans l'encoignure d'une porte cochère, il le tenait étroitement serré contre lui, une de ses jambes glissée entre les cuisses minces, se frottant langoureusement contre la virilité exacerbée de son compagnon. Il léchait amoureusement les lèvres douces et pulpeuses tout en caressant avec fougue les fesses rondes qui, toute la soirée, avaient été pour lui la pire des tentations, il avait ressenti l'insupportable désir de les toucher sans jamais en avoir l'occasion alors qu'elles se trouvaient à portée de main._

_« Dra... » Murmura en haletant son vis-à-vis alors qu'il encerclait tendrement ses bras autour du cou serpentardien. Le blond étouffa vite toute velléité de parole de sa bouche gourmande, son nom mourut sur les lèvres savoureuses, alors que des gémissements étouffés s'échappaient de la gorge qu'il explorait assidûment. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, sa main remonta le long d'une cuisse fuselée et vint se poser légèrement sur la protubérance déformant le pantalon moulant, il la caressa lentement faisant soupirer celui à qui il infligeait la douce torture. Il sentit une crispation involontaire de son compagnon alors qu'il ouvrait fébrilement les boutons le séparant encore de l'objet de sa convoitise. _

_« Laisse-toi faire… » Souffla-t-il avec sensualité dans l'oreille du garçon en lui en mordillant tendrement le lobe. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le vêtement du brun ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. L'autre lui souleva brusquement les fesses, alors spontanément le jeune homme entoura la taille fine de ses jambes souples de joueur de quidditch. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, la pénétration fut rapide, brûlante mais si intense qu'ils jouirent avec violence à l'exact moment ou l'autre prit son plaisir. Le garçon qui avait survécu faillit s'évanouir... Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela..._

_Ils restèrent sans réaction pendant de longues minutes, essoufflés, leurs corps moites à moitié déshabillés se collant l'un à l'autre, leurs regards n'arrivant pas à se détacher du visage ennemi... Encore étourdis par leurs orgasmes ils ne comprenaient que vaguement ce qui venait de se passer... _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV BLAISE

On allait faire la fête… Encore… Depuis la fin de nos études et des événements dramatiques qui avaient traumatisés nos vies, on faisait la fête tous les soirs, on dansait, on buvait, on prenait des substances pas toujours licites et on s'éclatait comme des fous.

Nous étions plutôt insouciants et jeunes et l'avenir ne nous concernait pas, pas encore… Depuis quatre ans, nous avions enfin découvert la vie que nous étions sensés avoir dans un monde en paix.

Ce soir là, nous allions manger dans un petit resto très branché « _Jeunes Sorciers en Goguettes_ ». Moi, Dray, Théo, Vincent, et Pansy notre chère vipère à nous, nous étions une bande de très bons copains attendant chaque jour le soir suivant avec fébrilité.

Le restaurant était bondé mais nous y avions notre table réservée. Dans une alcôve cachée par trois plantes vertes anémiques, nous délirions et nous moquions avec férocité des travers de nos compatriotes.

C'est ce soir-là qu'il est entré dans notre fief, timide mais affichant un air volontaire qu'il était sûrement loin de ressentir, il balayait la salle du regard et moi j'ai ouvert de grands yeux en le voyant, je me suis tourné vers Dray et j'ai vu son regard de prédateur, un regard que je n'aimais pas du tout, surtout concernant celui qui se trouvait en face de nous.

L'autre l'avait aperçu aussi, il s'était arrêté et lui avait souri, visiblement heureux de le voir. Dray s'est levé et avec son assurance nonchalante, il s'est dirigé vers lui, le déhanchement chaloupé... Sans écouter mes exhortations à laisser tomber, je n'existais plus, j'étais brusquement devenu transparent… Il ne voyait que les yeux trop brillants de sa future victime, le corps souple moulé dans un pantalon noir et une chemise ajustée. Il ne voyait que Lui et moi j'ai compris que c'était très différent des autres fois.

J'ai su à ce moment là que mes ennuis allaient commencer.

J'ai fermé les yeux et prié avec force pour qu'il disparaisse, je n'ai pas dû faire mes dévotions avec suffisamment de conviction parce que lorsque je les ai rouverts, il était toujours là, sauf que la bouche de mon copain était collée à la sienne et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de se séparer.

Je me suis donc levé et approché du plus improbable couple que je pensais voir ce soir-là.

Draco m'a souri et a murmuré :

« Tu ne dis pas bonjour à Potter ? Blaise ? »

« Si bien sûr ! Salut Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Le brun a levé un sourcil, visiblement amusé par mon agressivité.

« Comme toi Blaise je viens m'amuser ! »

J'aimais bien Potter, c'était un type honnête et gentil, pas de quoi faire rêver mais bon, il en faut pour tous les goûts. Nous avions tous fait la paix avec lui depuis bien longtemps. Les événements nous avaient rassemblés dans l'unique camp que nous avions choisi et malgré nous, nous lui étions reconnaissants de nous avoir délivrés de Voldemort... Nous étions bien plus unis qu'au temps de Poudlard et Harry Potter, s'il n'était pas vraiment un ami était quelqu'un que nous respections... A part peut-être Draco qui continuait à le mépriser bien hypocritement vu le spectacle qu'il offrait ce soir là… D'où mon air ébahi… il faut bien avouer que les voir collés l'un à l'autre en train de s'embrasser comme deux affamés avait de quoi m'enlever toute velléité de paroles.

Dray me fixait goguenard, l'air de dire _je t'en bouche un coin hein ?_

Pour ça, l'effet de surprise était complet, à en voir les têtes que tiraient nos autres copains il en était de même pour eux. Théo ouvrait des yeux désespérés et je pensais que Vincent allait se décrocher la mâchoire s'il gardait la bouche ouverte de cette manière.

Je fixais Draco impatiemment en fronçant peu discrètement les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je désirais lui parler.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il

« Comment ça '_quoi'_ ? » lui rétorquais-je, peu disposé à faire le moindre effort. Je le connaissais par cœur et je savais qu'il se fichait ouvertement de moi.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Je pointais Potter du doigt.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Il prit son air le plus angélique en regardant tendrement son vis-à-vis qui mordillait délicatement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Euh… Harry Potter peut-être ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne le reconnais pas Blaise ! C'est le gars qui a dégommé tu sais qui... » Il me souriait d'un air niais et moi je fulminais intérieurement.

« Ok Draco tu m'expliqueras tout ça demain quand tu auras recouvré tes esprits. »

« Oui mon Blaise ! » susurra-t-il, hilare, les neurones sans soute embrumés par tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré.

J'ai saisi ma veste et j'ai préféré sortir pour retrouver un peu d'air frais et surtout mes esprits qui commençaient à dangereusement s'échauffer.

*******************

« Bon alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Hn ? »

La tête glauque de mon meilleur ami essayait de se tourner vers moi avec difficulté. Il avait l'expression de ces dorades sur l'étale du poissonnier, la bouche ouverte, l'œil rougi du manque de sommeil, des excès d'alcool et autres drogues dont il abusait.

J'allai dans la petite cuisine et fis chauffer de l'eau pour lui faire le café serré dont il avait grand besoin, celui qui lui permettrait de me reconnaître enfin.

Je retournai dans la chambre et avec une joie non feinte, j'arrachai la couette sous laquelle il s'évertuait à se cacher.

« Enfoiré ! »

« Va prendre ta douche et savonne aussi ta bouche pleine de vilains mots, tu en as besoin ! »

« Je te hais Blaise ! » grogna t-il en plaquant son oreiller sur son visage pour ne plus me voir.

« C'est bien tu redeviens toi-même ! Dépêche-toi de te lever parce que ça ne me dérangera aucunement de te traîner dans la salle de bain en te tirant par les pieds ! »

Nouveau marmonnement incompréhensible, certainement peu flatteur et aimable à mon encontre.

« DRACO ! »

« Fais chier ! »

La silhouette longiligne s'extirpa enfin de la couche froissée et se dirigea au moyen de je ne sais quel radar interne vers le lieu qui lui rendrait visage humain.

Pendant ce temps, je préparai un copieux petit déjeuner, et piétinai d'impatience en attendant que mon meilleur ami m'explique un peu les dessous de l'affaire, à savoir pourquoi il s'était collé aux lèvres du Survivant la veille au soir.

Il entra dans la pièce encore humide de sa douche, ses cheveux trop longs dégoulinant sur son torse, pieds nus et portant un simple pantalon de sport tombant bas sur ses hanches, il était parfait comme à son habitude, beau et séduisant affichant un air dégagé malgré les cernes de fatigue ombrant ses magnifiques yeux gris.

Il s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets qui jouxtait le comptoir séparant la cuisine du salon, il soupira en avalant une première gorgée de café brûlant, les yeux clos et l'air d'avoir rencontré Merlin en personne. Je m'agitai un peu, je voulais avoir des éclaircissements sur son comportement.

« Dray ? »

Il respira un peu plus rapidement, il savait que je n'allais pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement.

Il ouvrit les yeux, me sourit et murmura innocemment.

« Toujours là Blaise ? »

« DRAY ! »

« Ok Blaise, je vais t'expliquer mais ne crie pas je t'en prie, ma tête est enserrée dans un étau et je crois que je vais vomir si j'entends encore un son au-dessus de quarante décibels ! »

« Bien fait ! Tu n'as qu'à pas te mettre dans des états pareils, maintenant explique-toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? »

« Qu'est-ce que la langue de Potter faisait dans ton gosier hier soir au Xanadu ? »

Ses yeux se révulsèrent un moment et avec un gloussement béat il murmura :

« Ça, c'est la question piège. »

« Réponds s'il te plaît ! »

« C'est une histoire bizarre Blaise… je… Enfin, tu sais que Potter m'a toujours plus ou moins exaspéré… »

Exaspéré ? Le mot est faible, il l'a haï pendant dix ans. Mon copain a le sens du raccourci.

Pourtant, je ne l'interromps pas sinon je ne saurais jamais le fin mot de cette ténébreuse histoire.

Il tortille ses mains l'air d'un gamin gêné d'avouer à sa mère qu'il a le béguin pour un petit camarade de classe, je suis étonné et surpris de le voir perdre son flegme légendaire.

« Voilà Blaise, la semaine dernière alors que j'allais me promener du côté du Xanadu pour boire un verre et m'amuser un peu, j'ai rencontré Potter, il avait l'air paumé, il était seul et quand il m'a vu, il a eu l'air soulagé, je crois qu'il cherchait un peu de compagnie et moi j'étais seul également alors je l'ai invité à prendre un verre. »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds et il pouffa doucement.

« Je sais ce que tu penses Blaise, comment moi le grand, beau et ténébreux Draco Malfoy… »

« N'en fais pas trop quand même… »

« Ouais enfin bref… Comment j'ai pu renier à ce point mes convictions profondes et inviter à boire un verre le type qui m'insupporte le plus au monde ? En fait, je ne le déteste pas vraiment… »

« Ça j'avais cru comprendre depuis ton exhibition d'hier soir. » grognai-je. Je ne voulais pas lui faciliter la tache et le voir bafouillant ainsi m'amusait beaucoup.

« Ecoute ! Potter était plutôt perdu ce soir-là et je l'ai trouvé, hum, comment te dire ça ? »

« Sexy, appétissant ??? »

Il rosit légèrement et rectifia.

« Plutôt… attendrissant.»

Je recrachais mon café dans ma tasse en m'étouffant de surprise. Draco Malfoy ne s'attendrissait jamais, aussi loin que je me souvienne… Draco n'est pas un sentimental, il ne l'a jamais été, il est cynique, méprisant et froid, souvent dur et sans indulgence, enfin surtout avec les autres, moi qui le connais je sais qu'il cache au plus profond de lui les sentiments qu'il éprouve.

Je me demandais ce que lui avait fait Potty pour me l'avoir changé à ce point.

« ATTENDRISSANT ? Tu dis ça pour me faire marcher ? »

Alors que je le fixais, il se frottait les mains en signe d'intense réflexion, je crois en réalité que c'était juste pour ne pas croiser mon regard.

Il reprit la parole, la voix sourde.

« Je sais ce que tu penses Blaise, mais ça s'est fait comme ça, sans que je le veuille. Nous avons bu quelques verres puis nous sommes allés danser et une chose en entraînant une autre nous nous sommes embrassés… et… »

« ET ? »

Il releva la tête, planta résolument son regard d'acier dans le mien.

« Et c'était plutôt agréable, j'en suis le premier surpris, la première raison c'est que je ne pensais pas qu'il était gay, ensuite même si je l'avais su avant, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de garçon qui me faisait… Enfin tu vois quoi… Mais ce soir-là, dans ce contexte, je crois que je suis tombé sous son charme... »

« Ce soir-là ok je peux comprendre, un moment d'égarement, mais comment se fait-il que tu sois _Encore_ sous son charme ? » demandai-je un peu agressivement.

Il haussa les épaules en allant se servir une autre tasse de café.

« Ça, mon vieux, j'aimerais qu'on me l'explique, je croyais le lendemain que je ne le reverrais plus jusqu'à ce qu'il... »

Il s'arrêta de parler, le regard voilé, perdu dans ses pensées. Un sourire totalement stupide plaqué sur les lèvres, Merlin il est sûrement ensorcelé !

Je me permis d'insister.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il ??? »

Il releva ses yeux vers moi et il avait l'air incroyablement heureux.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de ma salle de bain et que je me souvienne que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble. »

« HEIN ? Tu as couché avec lui ? »

« Incroyable non ? » me répondit-il l'air candide en suçotant sa lèvre inférieure signe chez lui de gêne et de confusion.

Malgré son demi-sourire, son front était froncé comme s'il appréhendait je ne sais qu'elle explosion de ma part.

Moi, je ne disais rien j'étais juste trop sonné pour ça.

Je savais en voyant Potter hier que ça n'augurait rien de bon et voir Draco ainsi devant moi, sans son air habituellement bravache, avec juste ce regard tendre qui me disait « _quoique tu en penses ça ne changera rien à ce que j'ai fait ! _» ça m'a vraiment remué.

« Tu penses continuer ça ? »

« Honnêtement je n'ai rien programmé, je vis au jour le jour et je verrai bien comment ça tournera. »

« Et comment veux-tu que ça tourne, toi ? »

« Je n'en sais vraiment rien, le seul truc que je ressens c'est que je me sens bien avec lui et que physiquement... »

« STOP ! Pas de détail, je t'en prie ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Physiquement il me plaît, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire idiot, tu ne me crois quand même pas capable de te raconter _mes_ nuits avec lui. »

Re-crachouillis de café dans ma tasse.

J'essayais de reprendre ma respiration alors que Draco me tapait dans le dos.

« Blaise ça va ? »

« TES NUITS !!! »

Il rougit violemment.

« Euh... ben oui il y en a eu plusieurs à dire vrai... »

Il baisse les yeux et contemple ses orteils avec beaucoup de concentration.

« Tu as commencé à sortir avec lui seulement la semaine dernière non ? »

« Oui je sais, on va dire qu'à part hier soir... Harry a dormi toutes les nuits avec moi... depuis la semaine dernière... »

Il releva un peu la tête, la pencha sur le côté et attendit ma réaction.

« Décidément, Dray tu me surprendras toujours. » murmurai-je abasourdi.

La porte d'entrée claqua violement et je sursautai.

« Croissants ! » annonça une voix chaude.

Là, c'était vraiment la fin, je foudroyai le blondinet du regard et lui crachai :

« Je crois que tu as fais une erreur Dray, il a aussi passé celle-ci dans ton lit ! »

« ... »

« Salut Blaise, tu veux un croissant ? » me demanda timidement le garçon qui avait rendu mon meilleur ami aussi niais qu'un boursouflet.

« Ton croissant... tu peux te... » Je stoppai à temps la répartie qui me brûlait les lèvres, devant son regard clair, je me sentis brusquement stupide, je ne devais pas l'agresser après tout il ne m'avait rien fait...

Mince! La vie nous réserve parfois de ces surprises pourries...

Draco et Potter...

C'en était terminé de notre petite vie réglée comme du papier à musique, de nos délirantes soirées serpentardiennes... De notre insouciance...

J'avais la nausée en voyant le regard idiot qu'ils échangeaient, on aurait dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une bulle, amoureux et transis...

Je tournai brusquement le dos au charmant petit couple et je sortis en claquant la porte, suffisamment fort pour que les autres habitants de l'immeuble pensent que l'épicentre d'un tremblement de terre venait de naître dans leur sous-sol...

On se venge comme on peut...

Oui... c'est ainsi que les emmerdes ont commencé...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Paris... 5 ans plus tard..._

POV HARRY

« Harry, tu m'aides à faire mes devoirs ? »

Je soupire en silence et je me retourne pour me trouver ventre à nez avec un petit d'homme haut comme trois pommes qui me regarde avec de grands yeux suppliants.

Je suis crevé, ma journée a été vraiment pénible au Ministère et je n'aspire qu'au calme de mon appartement. Il attend ma décision en retenant son souffle, il est le fils de Jenna, la gardienne de mon immeuble, elle travaille dur pour élever seule ses deux enfants, Rémi et sa petite sœur Juliette. Très souvent occupée par le bébé en fin de journée, elle n'a pas le temps de superviser les devoirs du petit garçon. Un jour de grande bonté et sûrement de totale inconscience, j'ai proposé de l'aider dans son travail scolaire et depuis je vois sa petite bouille ronde m'attendre plusieurs soirs par semaine devant ma porte pour que je lui explique ses fichus problèmes qui sont pour lui aussi hermétiques que l'étaient les potions lorsque j'étais à Poudlard.

« Ok, tu en as beaucoup ? » je demande gentiment.

« Non pas trop, mais le calcul j'y comprends rien ! » ronchonne-t-il en fronçant avec dégoût son petit nez.

Je réprime un sourire, et lui ouvre ma porte pour le faire entrer.

« Ta maman est au courant que tu es chez moi ? »

« Ben non quand je suis monté elle était au téléphone… »

« Je vais la prévenir, sors tes affaires et montre-moi ces calculs qui te font tant souffrir ! »

Pendant que je passe un rapide coup de fil à Jenna, il a étalé tout un tas de cahiers et de livres me faisant dire adieu à mon canapé me tendant langoureusement ses accoudoirs...

Je m'assois à ses côtés et commence à superviser son travail. Nous prenons notre temps, je décompose, j'explique avec patience les problèmes qui lui semblent si compliqués... Après deux longues heures de devoirs en tout genre nous en avons enfin terminé. Je dois avouer que j'adore ces moments passés avec Rémi, je sais que je n'aurais probablement jamais d'enfants, mais si j'en avais eu je crois que j'aurais été un bon père parce que j'aime beaucoup ça...

Au moment où le petit s'apprête à partir, un toc-toc violent se fait entendre à la fenêtre de ma cuisine, Rémi me souffle :

« Ton hibou Harry, je peux le caresser dis ? »

« Oui, va lui chercher à manger et tu ne le caresses qu'une fois que tu lui as donné ses graines ok ? »

Il me gratifie d'un clin d'œil complice et coure vers le placard pour sortir le Miam-Hibou... Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, je détache la grande lettre blanche accrochée solidement à la patte d'Hector qui piaffe d'impatience en voyant la boîte de sa nourriture préférée.

Mon hibou c'est un secret entre Remi et moi...

Difficile d'être totalement invisible quand on est sorcier dans un quartier moldu, un jour Remi est venu chez moi alors que je venais juste d'emménager, il m'apportait un morceau de gâteau de la part de sa maman en signe de bienvenue, au même moment Hector est venu frapper au carreau, le petit garçon en est resté bouche bée. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais un ami dresseur de hibou mais qu'il ne fallait pas en parler parce que les gens lui demanderaient d'en dresser d'autres et que la plupart de ces oiseaux étaient bien trop sauvages pour pouvoir y arriver... Rémi est persuadé que mon ami Ron n'envoie ses messages portés par hiboux qu'à moi seul. C'est un pieux mensonge... Pour l'instant, il me croit sur parole et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'effacer ses souvenirs, malheureusement je sais que ce moment arrivera forcément lorsqu'il posera des questions plus curieuses et insistantes.

Pendant qu'il nourrit Hector, je tourne et je retourne l'enveloppe filigrané entre mes doigts, le sceau qui y est apposé me renvoie à une foule de souvenirs - combien d'années déjà ? – huit ans non, neuf au moins... Je ne vais pas l'ouvrir je crois, je préfère rester dans ma bienheureuse inconscience.

« C'est Ron ? »

« Hein ? »

Deux yeux noisette me regardent candidement.

« C'est de Ron ? » insiste-t-il.

« Non. »

« De qui alors ? »

Curieux le gamin.

« Mon ancienne école. »

« Ton ancienne école envoie le hibou aussi ? » demande-t-il, surpris.

Grand moment de solitude...

« Ben je suppose que Ron a dû leur prêter Hector, sa femme est professeur dans cette école. »

« Ah OK. »

Sauvé encore pour cette fois.

« Tu l'ouvres pas ? »

« Pas tout de suite. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Rémi, ta maman va t'attendre, il est l'heure de dîner. »

Je vois à son expression déçue qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'ouvrir, je crois que je vais la flanquer à la poubelle et reprendre le cours de ma vie comme si ce bout de papier n'avait jamais existé.

Le lendemain, je me lève à l'aube comme chaque matin pour me rendre à mon travail. Elle est là au fond de la poubelle à me narguer. Je prends mon café en regardant ailleurs, l'air de rien. Pas question que je tombe dans son filet tentateur. Je file prendre ma douche, je range ma baguette dans ma robe et je saisis une poignée de poudre de cheminette, aujourd'hui je ne vais pas au Ministère, je dois régler une affaire de macarons changeur de voix qu'un petit rigolo s'est amusé à disséminer dans plusieurs villes du sud de ce beau pays.

« _Soyez Auror Potter_, me disaient-ils tous, _c'est un métier dangereux et passionnant_ ! » Tu parles ! Une fois tous les Mangemorts exterminés ou enfermés à Azkaban, je me suis retrouvé à régler de banales affaires de conflit de voisinage ou de boîtes aux lettres piégées... quelle dégringolade, mon égo en a pris un sacré coup !

Je passe devant la poubelle et mon estomac se contracte, je rends les armes et saisis le papier parcheminé. J'ouvre maladroitement l'enveloppe, une jolie carte imprimée de lettres dorées me saute dans la main.

Je lis le texte avec attention :

Cher Monsieur Potter,

Les anciens de l'école de Poudlard ont décidé cette année,

Sur une suggestion originale de Mme Granger Weasley

De réunir les élèves des quatre maisons

Qui vous ont côtoyé pendant vos six années d'étude

Pour une fête amicale et conviviale

Qui se déroulera le week-end du 25 et 26 Décembre prochain.

Vous serez l'invité d'honneur de cette réunion

Nous comptons donc sur votre présence.

Bien cordialement,

La Directrice

Minerva Mc Gonagall

Un petit post-it jaune fluo est collé au dos de l'invitation. Sur celui-ci une écriture fine et régulière que je reconnais aussitôt.

Harry, tu as intérêt à venir ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour des prunes... Ron et moi serons heureux de te recevoir pendant ce week-end là. Ne te défile pas sinon je suis capable de venir te chercher ou tout au moins d'envoyer quelqu'un pour te ramener par la peau du dos.

J'espère que tu vas bien, à dans quatre semaines, bises Hermione.

Je confirme tout ça vieux... à plus Ronald

J'éclate de rire au mot de Ron, le seul qui me fasse rire à vrai dire.

Merde ! Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir cette enveloppe, elle portait en elle les prémices d'ennuis qui ne font que commencer. Bon, il faut que j'agisse au plus vite avant de voir débarquer Hermione ou son envoyé spécial.

Je dois avoir un plan d'attaque...

Tout d'abord me faire remplacer pour cette affaire de macarons trafiqués. Ensuite écrire une jolie lettre pour expliquer à Hermione et Ron et au reste de la terre que j'aurais bien aimé venir, que c'est beaucoup d'honneur qu'ils me font et Bla Bla Bla... mais que malheureusement je serai dans l'impossibilité totale de me déplacer ce week-end là... Et tous les autres week-ends aussi, ils seraient bien fichus de changer la date ces furieux...

Je me dépêche de prévenir le Ministère que je prends quelques jours de vacances, depuis le temps qu'il me reproche de les accumuler, je suis persuadé qu'ils seront ravis...

Ensuite la lettre, brève pour bien montrer que je suis débordé, gentille pour leur faire croire que je pense à eux et surtout suffisamment hypocrite pour qu'ils pensent que je vais bientôt leur rendre une petite visite... Ce qu'évidemment je ne ferai pas...

Une fois mes corvées accomplies, je m'affale dans mon canapé où, comme chaque fois que je suis inactif je vais broyer du noir...

Retourner là bas, pourquoi ?

J'en suis partie en me disant que je n'y avais plus ma place, je me suis rongé de jalousie et d'envie, je leur en voulais tellement qu'à aucun moment je n'ai réfléchi sereinement sur le pourquoi de mes réactions que d'aucun aurait pu juger excessives.

Il m'a trompé, rejeté, pourtant il savait forcément ce que je ressentais.

J'ai essayé d'en parler à Zabini, nous étions devenus presque amis, il était son alter-ego, son complice, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire, pas d'explication ni de consolation et une gêne insurmontable s'est installé entre nous. Un gouffre qui se creusait inexorablement... Et je me sentais de plus en plus isolé et malheureux.

A aucun moment je n'ai pu en parler à Ron, il n'aurait jamais pu comprendre mes sentiments, il le haïssait avec trop de constance et depuis trop longtemps. La vie pour Ron a toujours été simple, blanche ou noire pas de nuance, nous, nous étions dans le bon camp, celui des héros, des bons, des gentils. Lui avait été trop longtemps dans le mauvais. Dans notre camp, il y avait pourtant autant de trouillards et de planqués que dans l'autre, ils avaient juste eu l'hypocrite retenue de ne pas le montrer.

Pour Ron, il aurait juste été _un coupable._

Je retournais le bout de papier, incapable de maîtriser le flot de colère et d'envie qui me submergeait de façon égale et bien étrange...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV DRACO

J'ai sept jours pas un de plus pour le convaincre...

Sept un nombre premier... Un chiffre parfait...Les sept couleurs de l'arc en ciel, les sept notes de la gamme diatonique... On pourrait presque croire que ce chiffre-là va me porter chance...

Je ne crois pas à la chance...

Je crois surtout que je me trouve dans un beau merdier...

Elles m'ont envoyé le chercher et j'ai accepté... Quel crétin je fais ! Blaise a bien ri quand je le lui ai raconté...

Je revois son air goguenard et ses affirmations tranchées.

« Il ne voudra jamais te suivre ! Ca fait cinq ans qu'il est parti et tu n'as jamais cherché à le voir, tu savais pourtant fort bien où il se trouvait... Il doit t'en vouloir terriblement... »

Rien de tel qu'un ami pour vous ficher le moral en l'air en quelques phrases bien senties...

Le vague sentiment de culpabilité que j'avais éprouvé à l'idée de le retrouver n'avait fait que croître depuis...

*******************

Je suis arrivé dans la capitale française depuis environ deux heures. J'ai décidé d'aller le chercher sur son lieu de travail, c'est plus commode, il ne pourra pas se jeter à ma gorge devant ses collègues...

Enfin j'espère, vu son caractère colérique ce type est capable de tout...

Le Ministère Magique Français se trouve dans un quartier très fréquenté, pour m'y rendre je dois descendre dans une station de métro désaffectée et emprunter deux cent mètres de corridors obscurs. Quand j'arrive sur le quai nommé Brocéliande, je prends place à bord d'un wagon abandonné qui se met en branle lentement. D'autres sorciers sont assis sur les sièges défoncés, ils me dévisagent avec curiosité. Il est vrai qu'avec mes vêtements de bonne facture je jure un peu au milieu de ces petits employés dépenaillés. Nous roulons rapidement pendant environ une dizaine de minutes puis le wagon stoppe au milieu d'un hall resplendissant de lumière, je comprends que je suis arrivé à destination et je me lève pour suivre la foule des badauds...

Un large comptoir de marbre ceint le milieu de l'espace, je vais m'y accouder et j'attends... quelques secondes, un Malfoy n'accepte jamais d'être ignoré plus longtemps. J'interpelle donc une sorcière à peine plus âgée que moi qui continue à lire son magasine.

Elle relève une tête morose et m'interroge du regard sans se lever.

« Pourriez-vous vous occupez de moi ? » je demande d'un ton sec.

« Pause ! » me répond-elle sans plus d'explication.

Pose quoi ? Que veut-elle que je pose ?

Elle est repartie dans la contemplation de son magasine, la colère commence doucement à m'envahir. Je hausse le ton.

« Auriez-vous l'amabilité vous occuper de moi !!! »

Elle ne relève même pas la tête se contentant de hausser les épaules d'un air méprisant.

Enervé, je tape alors un poing rageur sur le comptoir de marbre.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas jeune homme c'est l'heure de sa pause, elle ne fera pas un geste vers vous. »

Je me retourne méprisant vers un petit sorcier entre deux âges qui me fixe avec un air bonhomme.

« Je vois que vous êtes étranger, ici le travail des employés est protégé par une charte particulière qui a été empruntée aux moldus, ils ont le droit d'avoir deux pauses dans la journée et cette jeune femme a visiblement décidé que c'était maintenant ! »

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris.

« Et on ne peut pas les forcer à travailler ? »

« Non ! Sinon ils se mettent en grève... » m'éclaire-t-il en grimaçant.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ils arrêtent tous de travailler par solidarité et c'est une belle pagaille... »

« Ah... merci pour les explications... »

Les français sont vraiment un peuple à part, quel drôle de système...

« Vous désirez ? »

La voix haut-perchée me fait sursauter. Je me retourne surpris et la femme qui a visiblement fini de se tourner les pouces se trouve devant moi l'air peu aimable.

« Pressons ! Vous n'êtes pas tout seul ! »

Ça, c'est la meilleure, j'essaie de reprendre contenance et lâche :

« J'aimerais savoir dans quel service travaille Harry Potter. »

Elle me sourit vicieusement.

« Vous vous êtes trompé de guichet, c'est ma collègue du 4C qui pourra vous renseigner. »

J'ouvre des yeux ronds et perdant le peu de patience qui me reste, je grogne...

« Et il est où le guichet 4C ? »

Elle se tourne et me désignant une chaise vide derrière elle.

« C'est celui-là mais je crois que ma collègue est partie en pause. »

Un sourire satisfait étire sa face, j'aimerais vraiment lui... Non ! Je dois recouvrer mon calme et puis on ne frappe pas une femme, c'est contraire à mon éducation...

Je vais donc reprendre mon attente devant le guichet 4C... Où une guichetière aussi gracieuse qu'un hippogriffe me renseignera enfin sur l'endroit où se trouve le service des Aurors français...

Ce qui me vaudra encore une longue période d'agonie pour entendre que ce cher Potty ne travaille pas car il a pris quelques jours de vacances.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me coucher en espérant que le lendemain, je le trouverais chez lui, à l'adresse que j'ai arrachée, grâce à mon charme légendaire, à une de ses collègues plus coopératives que les autres.

********************

_1er jour... bébé_

J'ai trouvé facilement l'immeuble où il loge au sein d'un quartier populeux et vivant, tout à fait dans son genre... Je monte rapidement les trois étages sans ascenseur, une invention moldue pourtant fort utile...

Puis, arrivé sur son palier j'hésite un peu, cinq ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, j'ai un peu peur que l'accueil ne soit pas des plus chaleureux.

Je me lance pourtant et frappe à sa porte, deux petits coups secs qui résonnent désagréablement dans le couloir silencieux. Pas de réponse. J'accentue la force de mes coups et j'entends enfin une voix lointaine...

« Oui j'arrive... »

Un verrou s'ouvre avec un claquement, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième... Il ne pourrait pas boucler sa porte avec un sort comme tout bon sorcier que se respecte ? J'entends encore sa voix...

« Ouvrez s'il vous plaît, j'ai les mains prises. »

Curieuse façon d'accueillir les gens, j'empoigne la clenche et entrouvre lentement la porte, je recule un peu pour gagner quelques secondes sur le moment où il va m'apercevoir.

« Salut Pot... »

Je me fige en le voyant, la scène est pour le moins surprenante... il porte dans ses bras un nourrisson qui tète goulument un biberon plein de lait en fronçant soupçonneusement les sourcils à ma vue. Son épaule droite est recouverte d'une sorte de linge blanc maculé de petites traces douteuses. Il blanchit en m'apercevant et recule sans dire un mot. J'entre et je referme doucement la porte derrière moi.

Je suis un peu perturbé, j'avais bien prévu un petit discours pour lui expliquer ma venue mais le voir ainsi, un bébé dans les bras, l'air épuisé, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que dans mon souvenir je le trouve... tout simplement craquant et j'essaie de me maîtriser pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de mon trouble.

« Salut Harry... »

Il me regarde sans répondre en se dirigeant vers le petit canapé qui se trouve contre le mur du fond du petit salon servant également d'entrée. Il s'assoit tranquillement et parle avec douceur au bébé qui vient de finir la dernière goutte de l'écœurant breuvage.

« C'est bien ma puce, tu vas faire ton rot maintenant... »

Il fait glisser adroitement le petit corps debout contre son torse et place le visage du poupon contre le tissu ornant son épaule. Je suis fasciné par ses gestes, il masse doucement le petit dos et bientôt un horrible son sort de la bouche du bébé, c'est franchement répugnant, je grimace et recule d'un pas, les enfants ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé...

Je lève les yeux sur Potter et croise son regard franchement goguenard bien que l'expression de son visage reste grave...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »

« Te ramener à Poudlard » je lâche abruptement.

Il me fixe avec attention, puis soupire...

« Ainsi c'est toi qu'Hermione a décidé de m'envoyer ? »

Il secoue sa tête d'un air désespéré.

« Tu peux te barrer, je n'irai pas ! »

« J'ai une semaine pour te convaincre, je ne vais pas t'y traîner de force tu sais. »

Il se lève tranquillement tout en continuant de murmurer à l'oreille du bébé. Il se dirige vers une porte et je n'ose le suivre, je me sens soudain démoralisé, je sais que ces sept jours ne vont pas être une sinécure et je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté la demande de Mac Go et de Granger.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à attendre en détaillant l'intérieur minable du petit appartement, je me décide à aller voir ce qu'il fabrique, j'emprunte le couloir où il s'est engouffré quelques instants plus tôt... Je l'entends babiller imbécilement et je me dirige vers la seule porte qui soit ouverte, il se trouve dans une petite salle de bain, l'enfant posé sur un matelas, il vient visiblement de lui mettre de nouveaux vêtements car, ce que je suppose être une petite fille, porte à présent une sorte de combinaison à pieds rose. Quant à Potter il s'adresse à elle d'une manière complètement ridicule... Il fait des tas de grimaces, des bulles avec sa bouche, embrasse les petits pieds qui s'agitent et prononce des mots qui n'existent pas...

« Potter tu vas bien ? »

Je m'inquiète un peu quant à son état mental, et puis qui est cette gamine ? Pas à lui, ça j'en suis certain ou alors il l'a volée. Ce crétin aime tellement les gosses qu'il en serait bien capable. Une douloureuse angoisse se fait jour dans mon esprit.

« Potter où as-tu eu ce bébé ? » je demande la voix calme mais ferme.

Il se retourne lentement vers moi, semble jauger les paroles que je viens de prononcer puis répond le front plissé de concentration.

« Dans un landau qui traînait dans la rue, elle avait dû être abandonnée mais maintenant elle est à moi. » affirme-t-il avec candeur.

Il est fou ! Ça se confirme...

J'essaie de garder mon sang froid malgré mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre.

« Heu Potter... Tu sais que tu ne dois pas emprunter quelque chose qui ne t'appartient pas, tu sais ça ? »

Il me regarde l'air de ne rien comprendre.

« Ce bébé tu devrais le rendre maintenant, ses parents doivent se faire beaucoup de soucis, tu l'as trouvé où ? Il y a combien de temps ? » Ma voix monte un peu dans les aigus, je ne veux pas être mêlé à un enlèvement...

Toujours ce regard bovin qui me détaille en silence, puis je vois ses yeux qui plissent imperceptiblement, son menton qui frémit puis l'explosion de rire balaie tout sur son passage, son corps est secoué de spasmes et des larmes coulent de ses yeux... Il n'arrive pas à se calmer et je suis mortellement vexé de m'être fait prendre à sa blague imbécile.

« Toujours aussi crétin Potter, tu devrais grandir un peu ! » dis-je méprisant.

Il essuie ses yeux avec sa manche d'une façon très raffinée qui lui ressemble, puis il soulève la petite dans ses bras.

« Non vraiment tu aurais vu ta tête Draco, tu as eu une vraie frayeur avoue ? Tu es si prévisible... »

Furieux, je ne réponds pas mais je fronce un peu le nez, des odeurs plus que douteuses flottent dans le petit espace confiné. Je finis par lui en faire la remarque acide.

« Tu devrais peut-être aérer un peu, ou faire le ménage ! »

Un large sourire s'étale sur son visage et il me fourre un truc roulé en boule dans les mains.

« Va mettre ça au vide-ordure et ça sentira bien meilleur tu verras ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il sort de la pièce avec l'enfant. J'examine le paquet que je tiens et je me rends compte que l'odeur nauséabonde vient directement de... je comprends seulement ce que c'est et je lâche l'immondice par terre avant de me laver furieusement les mains.

Ça commence décidément très très mal...

Je le rejoins dans le petit salon et je reste interdit par le spectacle qu'il m'offre. Assis sur le canapé, il fredonne doucement en berçant la petite. Parfois il se penche et dépose un baiser sur la joue duveteuse.

J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration, Harry est fait pour ça et ça me vrille les entrailles de le reconnaître. Une émotion bien mal venue m'envahit.

Il lève son regard clair vers moi... Je détourne les yeux.

« Tu peux rentrer chez toi Draco je ne viendrais pas à cette réunion et je n'ai aucune envie de te voir pour être totalement franc. Depuis cinq ans, j'ai appris à me passer de toi. »

Le ton est tranquille, aucune agressivité et pourtant j'ai horriblement mal en entendant ses paroles.

« Ecoute Potter, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, simplement je ne fais que ce que l'on m'a demandé. »

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« Toi ? Tu fais docilement ce que l'on te demande ? »

« Mac Go m'envoie te chercher et comme elle est mon employeur, je me dois d'obéir. » j'avoue piteusement.

« Tu bosses à Poudlard ? »

« Je suis prof de DCFM. »

Il éclate d'un rire silencieux pour ne pas réveiller le bébé.

« Tu t'es rangé ? Incroyable ! Je pensais que tu continuais à écumer tes endroits favoris à la recherche d'un type à mettre dans ton lit. »

Terrain glissant, je sens une vague animosité dans ses paroles.

« Je ne me suis jamais comporté comme ça ! » je murmure.

« Tu veux que je te rafraîchisses la mémoire ? » Il me regarde puis ajoute :

« Non laisse tomber, j'ai tout oublié ! »

Nouvelle douleur au creux de mon estomac, je lui en veux de me faire encore cet effet-là.

« Écoute, je... »

La sonnette retentit et il se lève sans plus faire attention à moi.

Une jeune femme brune se tient sur le pas de la porte, elle prend tendrement la petite des bras de Harry.

« Merci Harry, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire sans toi, elle n'a pas eu trop de fièvre ? »

« Non, je lui ai donné son sirop avant son biberon, je crois que tu peux la coucher, elle est presque endormie. »

« Je te revaudrai ça tu sais... » Puis, m'apercevant enfin, elle me fait un petit signe de la main.

« Bonjour ! Désolée je ne vous avais pas vu »

« Bonjour. » je réponds piteusement.

Elle me détaille longuement et fait un clin d'œil peu discret au Survivant qui rougit violemment.

« À bientôt Jenna... Je te garde Juliette quand tu veux... »

« Je sais ! Merci aussi pour Remi ! Sans toi je crois qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas à l'école... et bonne soirée tous les deux ! » Lance-t-elle en me regardant avec un franc sourire.

« Elle sait que tu es gay ? » je demande une fois la porte refermée.

« Oui et j'ai l'impression qu'en te voyant elle s'est fait des idées. » soupire-t-il...

« Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant, de toute façon je ne changerai pas d'avis. » souffle-t-il à voix basse.

Il me tourne ostensiblement le dos et se dirige de nouveau vers la salle de bain. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends l'eau de la douche qui coule et je suis toujours là comme un imbécile, debout au milieu de son salon.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi décider... Après tout si je reviens seul Mac Go m'en voudra sûrement mais elle ne va pas me jeter hors de Poudlard pour autant, je suis un excellent professeur elle le reconnaît elle-même, quant à Granger, on s'engueulera un peu mais ça ne changera pas grand-chose à nos habitudes.

Pourtant, quelque chose me retient dans ce bouge sordide... Je sais, _bouge_ c'est un peu excessif mais je suis toujours surpris par le manque de goût de ce type... à part en ce qui me concerne... il a toujours fait preuve de mépris pour tout ce qui rend la vie infiniment plus confortable et belle... Comment puis-je encore m'intéresser à lui ?

Ma réponse arrive sur un plateau, il sort de la salle de bain juste vêtu d'un jean et la peau encore légèrement humide... Il essuie sa crinière dans une serviette qui lui couvre à moitié le visage, je m'attarde sur les hanches fines, sur la peau tendre qui est à portée de ma main...Un irrépressible besoin de la caresser me démange, je ferme les yeux pour calmer le désir qui monte. L'envie est décidément toujours là, présente, peu importe qui je serre dans mes bras... je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'aperçoive de ça...

« Toujours là Malfoy ? » dit il en me faisant sursauter.

« Oui, je crois que je vais rester un peu... »

Il fronce les sourcils d'un air méfiant.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je vais essayer de te convaincre de me suivre pour assister à la grande fête organisée en ton honneur Potty, j'ai une semaine pour ça... »

« Pas la peine de te fatiguer, je crois m'être fait comprendre je refuse d'aller là bas et d'assister à une énième commémoration... Maintenant si tu veux bien quitter mon appartement... »

Je ne bouge pas et me contente de le regarder, il me fixe de son air sérieux cherchant sans doute à m'impressionner.

« Je reviendrai demain Harry, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi... »

Sur ces paroles fermes, je quitte l'appartement en repoussant doucement la porte derrière moi. C'est sûr Potter, je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV HARRY

_2 __eme jour: Tire toi..._

Pourquoi lui ?

J'étranglerai Hermione quand je la reverrai... Enfin si Ron m'en laisse le temps. Je prends un morceau de parchemin et lui griffonne une lettre d'insultes qu'évidemment je ne lui envoie pas... je finis par lui faire porter par mon hibou un simple mot _« Pourquoi ? »_

Pas la peine d'en écrire plus, je sais qu'elle comprendra.

Je tourne un peu en rond, rageur et furieux... Je me suis senti si perdu hier en sa présence, tous ces sentiments qui ont refait surface alors que je croyais en être débarrassé, je pense que je vais partir faire un petit séjour je ne sais où, histoire de lui échapper.

J'en suis là de mes spéculations lorsqu'on frappe à ma porte, pas la peine de me déplacer je suis certain de savoir qui c'est. J'essaie de ne pas répondre, c'est sans compter sur sa ténacité légendaire...

« Ouvre Potter ou je déverrouille ta porte à l'aide de ma baguette ! » braille-t-il.

Menaçant en plus d'ameuter le voisinage.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la porte et le laisse entrer malgré moi.

« Tu es un peu borné, ou sourd ? Je dois dire que j'hésite ! » Je crache agressif.

Il se fiche complètement de ma remarque et, sans répondre, se dirige vers ma cuisine.

« Je vais te faire un café après nous pourrons parler, tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin. »

« Crétin ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, un café te fera le plus grand bien et te rendra beaucoup plus sociable. »

Je vais m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre en cherchant désespérément une solution à cette situation insupportable...

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, l'importun pénètre dans ma chambre en faisant sauter le verrou sans aucune gêne, puis il me tend un café odorant qui me fait immédiatement perdre mes moyens.

Je m'assois sur le lit, la tasse à la main.

« Harry, il faut qu'on parle je crois... »

« ... »

« Tu dois certainement avoir des questions à me poser... »

Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Bien sûr que si ! Nous devons tirer cette histoire au clair, tu ne vas pas rester à Paris toute ta vie, à végéter dans cet emploi minable. Tu vaux mieux que ça... »

« Quoi ? »

Ce type est d'une arrogance qui dépasse tout...

Je me lève, pose ma tasse sur le sol, puis j'avance vers lui menaçant...

« Tu oses te permettre de juger mon job ? Crois-tu vraiment que le fait de revenir t'immiscer dans ma vie te donne le droit de me donner le moindre conseil ? Barre-toi Draco, tu n'es un sale petit con manipulateur ! Je sais qui tu es réellement... un pur Serpentard dans tout ce que ça comporte de péjoratif, froid, calculateur et sans cœur, tu profites des gens et tu les jettes lorsque que n'en as plus besoin... Tu mens, tu feins, tu joues la comédie de l'affection, de l'amour sans en penser un traître mot, sans jamais penser aux conséquences... mais la vie ce n'est pas ça Draco, ce n'est pas ça...Va te faire foutre ! »

Je le regarde, il est pâle, je l'ai aculé contre un mur, il ne dit rien, serre les mâchoires et ma colère retombe comme un soufflé mal cuit, je me sens brusquement très bête et je recule pour m'asseoir sur mon lit... je souffle juste un dernier :

« Tire-toi de chez moi ! »

Il ne semble pas m'entendre. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il se dirige vers moi se penche rapidement et avant que j'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes, chaudes, veloutées, envoûtantes... Comme avant…

Je me laisse faire comme une marionnette, puis il se recule, secoue la tête et sort de la chambre.

J'entends la porte de l'appartement claquer et je retiens à grand peine mes larmes, mais je me fais violence, je ne pleurerai plus à cause de lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV DRACO

_3ème jour : Plan d'attaque_

Bon, il est rancunier on peut dire ça je crois...

Je m'en suis pris plein la figure mais c'était de bonne guerre, je dois dire que j'ai été à deux doigts de retourner à Londres et de le laisser croupir dans son minuscule appartement et sa vie pitoyable...

Mais c'est Lui et c'est Moi... Il est temps de tirer tout ça au clair... et puis j'ai une mission à mener à bien alors je vais y retourner...

Mais d'abord il me faut un plan d'attaque, l'animal est féroce il ne se laissera pas apprivoiser sans se battre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV HARRY

_4ème jour : Neige..._

Je dois aller porter un dossier au Ministère, je ne travaille pas en principe aujourd'hui mais je tourne en rond dans mes trois pièces et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui...

J'enfile mon blouson et je décide de prendre les transports en commun pour me changer un peu les idées et éviter le voyage par poudre de cheminette.

Je descends à la station de métro la plus proche de chez moi et je m'engouffre difficilement dans une rame bondée, je suis comprimé contre des corps dont certains, malgré l'heure matinale, ne sentent pas le gel douche. La promiscuité et les odeurs corporelles, c'est ce qui est le plus pénible à supporter dans le métro parisien... Je me tiens à une barre transversale et le type qui est juste derrière moi s'accroche à mon blouson comme si j'étais sa bouée.

Son corps se presse contre le mien et je n'arrive pas à m'en dégager, soudain il passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Non mais il est vraiment gonflé celui-là ! Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner.

Une sensation horrible me vrille les entrailles, l'impression d'être happé à l'intérieur de mon corps, je comprends en une fraction de seconde que l'on m'oblige à transplaner...

La chute... brutale et glacée... me laisse quelques instants complètement étourdi. En ouvrant les yeux je comprends mieux la cruelle sensation de froid qui m'étreint, je suis allongé sur une surface blanche et humide...

« De la neige ? »

J'essaie de me relever mais j'ai la tête qui tourne et une vague nausée qui me fait cracher par terre les reliefs de mon petit déjeuner. J'ai toujours détesté le transplanage, je dois être le seul sorcier que ça fait vomir.

Je redresse péniblement la tête pour apercevoir celui à qui je dois ce petit voyage.

« MALFOY ! »

« Lui-même ! » répond-il joyeusement en sautant sur ses deux pieds.

Il me tend une main secourable que je dédaigne rageusement tandis que je reprends maladroitement la position verticale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ? Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et c'est où _ici_ d'abord ? »

Je parcoure les environs en plissant les paupières, nous sommes en pleine montagne, à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière, de la neige et des sapins à perte de vue, à part un petit chalet en contrebas, nous sommes bel et bien dans le coin le plus paumé que j'ai jamais vu.

« Je t'ai emmené ici pour être tranquille parce qu'il faut que nous parlions toi et moi mon cœur... » M'apprend-il en me désignant la petite bâtisse de bois.

« Hein ? Alors primo Malfoy, tu m'appelles encore comme ça, je te colle mon poing dans la figure et en plus je me fous de savoir ce que représente ce chalet pour toi, moi je me tire... »

Et là, j'essaie royalement de transplaner et... je reste sur place sans que la moindre étincelle de magie corporelle ne frémisse autour de moi. Qu'à cela ne tienne je recommence encore une fois... Puis une autre... Puis...

J'entends un énorme soupir sur ma gauche, puis des pas qui crissent sur la neige. Il me lance sans se retourner :

« Potter ! Je vais me faire un café, lorsque tu auras fini de faire l'imbécile, tu pourras me rejoindre... »

Et je vois cet idiot congénital descendre d'un pas tranquille vers la maison en me laissant choir comme un crétin...

Je commence à être vraiment frigorifié alors de mauvais gré, je le suis, et entre à mon tour dans le petit chalet.

L'intérieur est typiquement montagnard, chaleureux et entièrement lambrissé de pin blond. Nous arrivons d'emblée dans la pièce principale où un feu crépite joyeusement au cœur d'une massive cheminée de pierre. Sans un mot, il retire son élégant manteau, le jette sur un fauteuil et se dirige vers le comptoir qui délimite cette grande salle de la cuisine.

« Café ou chocolat ? » me demande-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, je secoue la tête négativement, essayant de contenir la fureur qui m'habite.

« Enlève ton blouson il est mouillé, tu vas attraper la mort. »

Je ne lui réponds pas, parce que pour l'heure j'hésite beaucoup entre l'enterrer vivant ou l'écorcher vif, chacune des deux méthodes ayant fait ses preuves. J'en suis à peser le pour et le contre lorsqu'une tasse de café fumant entre dans mon champ de vision.

« Bois ça, ensuite tu vas te changer et je t'explique. » murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Son souffle frôle ma peau et je me recule avec brusquerie. Je saisis la tasse qu'il me tend sans pouvoir retenir un frisson puis me brûle la langue avec une gorgée de liquide bouillant. Je chuchote sur le même ton.

« Je bois ça pendant que _Tu_ m'expliques et ensuite _Je_ te tue ! »

Son rire cristallin se répercute sur les murs de bois.

« Toujours le même Harry, assieds-toi ! »

Je le foudroie du regard sans amorcer le moindre geste en direction d'un siège quelconque.

« Assieds-toi, je ne vais pas te manger ! » ajoute-t-il plus doucement.

Je finis par lui obéir à contrecœur, et je m'affale sur le fauteuil sur lequel il a jeté son manteau. Son odeur m'enveloppe et je regrette déjà de m'être assis là.

« Ecoute Potter, on ne va pas se regarder en chien de fusil pendant quatre jours alors il vaut mieux clarifier la situation. »

Ma compréhension a bloqué sur les _quatre jours_ et je manque de tomber de mon siège. Il attend visiblement que je réagisse. Je prends une profonde inspiration et demande le plus posément possible.

« Explique-moi ce que tu veux dire par... quatre jours... »

Il a l'air vaguement mal à l'aise soudain...Vaguement parce que c'est tout même un Malfoy et qu'il en faut beaucoup pour le déstabiliser.

« Voilà... comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué je dois te convaincre de te rendre à cette réunion d'anciens, tu comprends bien que de part ton statut de Héros tu en es la figure de proue, alors on m'a donné une longue semaine pour te ramener à la raison... et à la maison… » Ajoute-t-il plein d'humour.

« ON ? »

« Mac Gonagall et tout le comité de soutien à ta précieuse petite personne. » Il appuie effrontément sur les trois derniers mots.

Je ne réponds rien sinon je vais m'énerver, et là, en l'occurrence, je comprends furtivement que ce n'est pas ce genre de réaction qui me ramènera chez moi.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas transplaner ? Et où sommes-nous exactement ? » je demande en prenant l'air le plus dégagé possible.

« J'ai mis des protections anti-transplanage autour de cette montagne. Nous ne pouvons transplaner que dans un sens, c'est à dire pour venir au chalet, pour en repartir nous irons dans un endroit que je connais et nous utiliserons le Portoloin que j'y ai caché. N'oublie pas que je suis professeur de DCFM, et tu n'as pas à savoir où tu te trouves, c'est bien mieux ainsi je t'ass... POTTER ARGHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! LACHE-MOI ABRUTI !!! »

Je me suis jeté sur lui, je n'ai pas de baguette mais se battre à mains nues a un côté jouissif que j'ai rarement expérimenté... Pourtant ça n'a pas duré, il m'a balancé une droite qui m'a mis à moitié KO, j'aurais dû me souvenir qu'il était plutôt bon à ce jeu-là. Je frotte ma mâchoire en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas fracassée et je le vois reprendre difficilement sa respiration après ma tentative d'étranglement.

Il se relève et me foudroie du regard, l'air écœuré. Je remarque une vilaine trace bleue sur son cou et je n'en éprouve aucun remord...

« Tu es toujours aussi stupide et impulsif ! » crache-t-il

« Je vais dans ma chambre, fais ce que tu veux, lorsque tu seras calmé, on pourra discuter. »

Et il quitte la pièce en me laissant seul encore une fois...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV DRACO

_5ème jour : étreinte..._

Sept jours finalement c'est très court, surtout lorsqu'il reste tant de contentieux entre nous.

Il a plutôt mal pris le fait de se retrouver seul avec moi dans ce chalet...

A sa place, je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même façon quoique moins violemment mais ce type a toujours manqué d'éducation alors je ne peux pas lui reprocher son impulsivité et puis, c'est ce qui me plaisait chez lui autre fois... C'est probablement ce qui m'attire toujours…

Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre et je l'ai laissé réfléchir pendant le reste de la soirée et de la nuit. J'avais une désagréable douleur aux cervicales et je dois dire que je lui en voulais beaucoup pour ce geste idiot.

Mais ce matin est un autre jour... Je dois passer aux choses sérieuses.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain en bâillant, j'espère qu'il a compris que la seconde chambre lui était dévolue.

Je stoppe net en le voyant dormir sur le canapé, décidément il n'a pas plus de cervelle qu'un oisillon... Il respire paisiblement mais j'ai un pincement à l'estomac en apercevant sur sa mâchoire un hématome violacé résultant probablement du coup de poing que je lui ai flanqué hier. Il a dormi tout habillé, recouvert de mon couteux manteau de cashmere à présent complètement chiffonné, il s'est roulé en boule sous l'étoffe pour que la morsure du froid ait le moins de prise possible sur son corps. Je reste un instant à le contempler rêveur... Puis je secoue la tête... ne surtout pas penser à ces moments qui ont été parmi les plus agréables de mon existence.

Je me dirige vers la cheminée remplie de bûches et les enflamme à l'aide de ma baguette, le feu se met à crépiter doucement en envoyant des petites lueurs dorées dans toute la pièce. D'un geste discret, je remonte le haut du manteau pour recouvrir ses épaules et je vais prendre la douche dont j'ai un urgent besoin.

Lorsque je ressors de la salle de bain, il est assis sur le canapé, les jambes recroquevillées devant lui, entourées de ses bras, il a sa tête des mauvais jours, son visage de gamin boudeur. J'essaie de ne pas sourire, de ne pas le trouver si adorablement craquant.

« Bonjour Potter bien dormi ? » je lance amusé.

« Non ! » râle-t-il.

« Tu aurais dû t'installer dans la deuxième chambre, tu y aurais été beaucoup plus à l'aise, le lit est très confortable. » Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, mais avant que j'aie pu l'atteindre, il s'extirpe de mon sofa et vient se planter devant moi pour me barrer le passage.

« Je ne veux pas m'installer dans ta putain de deuxième chambre ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! » Dit-il buté.

« Impossible ! Tu devras attendre encore trois jours ensuite tu seras libre de tes mouvements. »

Il a le visage marqué par la mauvaise nuit qu'il vient de passer, de nombreux petits plis de sommeil se dessinent sur ses joues encore poupines, je retiens ma main fourbe qui meurt d'envie d'en suivre le chemin de son index curieux.

« Je dois me rendre au Ministère, j'ai une réunion importante aujourd'hui. » essaie-t-il en désespoir de cause.

« Menteur ! Tu as pris plusieurs jours de vacances, tu es donc libre comme l'air. Va prendre une douche ! J'ai déposé des vêtements propres pour toi dans ta chambre, ensuite viens avaler ton petit déjeuner tu dois mourir de faim... Que tu le veuilles ou non Potter, tu devras me supporter pendant ces trois jours... Trois jours ce n'est pas bien long... » J'ajoute plein d'espoir.

Il hausse les épaules en maugréant un _c'est ce qu'on verra !_ Qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Malgré tout, il se dirige vers la salle de bain et je l'entends passer un long moment sous l'eau brûlante avant de revenir dans la cuisine où il se perche sur un haut tabouret à mes côtés et se décide à déguster le petit déjeuner que je viens de concocter. Je l'observe à la dérobée. Le jean et le pull noir que je lui ai prêtés sont un peu grands. Noyé dans mes vêtements, il me paraît encore plus menu que dans mes souvenirs. Une grande bouffée de chaleur m'envahit et je détourne pudiquement le regard.

Après un bon quart d'heure de silence, je me décide à briser la glace.

« Veux-tu que nous allions faire un peu de ski ? »

« Non ! » Net et sans appel la réponse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te signale que je n'ai rien à faire ici, je veux rentrer chez moi ! » répond-il plus buté et têtu qu'un Marouaffle à poil dur.

« Je sais ça, mais nous devrons nous supporter encore un peu, alors autant que ces moments soient les plus agréables possible ! »

« Tu m'as kidnappé je te rappelle, je suis donc ton prisonnier et je ne fraternise jamais avec l'ennemi ! » Ses iris vert d'eau me fixent intensément et j'en ressens un trouble inconvenant.

« Je suis ton geôlier Potter ? J'ai tout pouvoir sur toi alors ? » Je descends de mon siège, m'avance lentement vers lui et viens le bloquer contre le comptoir sur lequel nous nous sommes restaurés. Il contracte imperceptiblement ses muscles en signe de défense. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, l'immobilisant de mon buste. Lorsque je me plaque étroitement contre lui, bloquant son bassin avec le mien, il blanchit légèrement mais ne baisse pas les yeux. Je passe un doigt léger sur le bleu de sa mâchoire, c'est à peine s'il esquisse une grimace de douleur. Pourtant, sa respiration s'est faite plus courte...

« Laisse-moi Draco... Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça... »

Sans répondre, je dépose un baiser aérien sur la peau tuméfiée, il ne me repousse pas alors je profite de mon avantage... j'appuie un peu mes mains sur sa taille et je caresse du pouce le creux de son ventre, je connais par cœur les zones sensibles qui le font frissonner. Il essaie mollement de me repousser, j'intensifie ma pression et le baiser que je lui donne à présent n'a plus rien de léger, ma langue s'agite sur ses lèvres, j'en aspire la pulpe soyeuse avec sensualité et je mêle ma salive à la sienne si douce et sucrée... ce type est ma friandise et j'en ai été privé depuis trop de temps.

Sa bouche s'anime soudain, il me rend mon baiser comme il rend les armes... avec douceur et volupté, rage et impatience...

Harry est un anachronisme vivant...

Je le dévore à présent de même que lui m'anéantit par sa langue si tiède qui me fouille et aspire vicieusement ma moelle. Je me sens faiblir et je sais que contrairement à ce je crois c'est lui qui mène le jeu, en ne me repoussant pas, en se laissant malmener par mes mains tyranniques, il a changé des règles pour lesquelles je m'étais préparé.

Ne voulant pas me laisser dominer, j'empoigne sa taille et le soulevant d'un geste je l'assois brutalement sur le comptoir. Mes doigts courent sous la laine douce du pull qui le couvre et je retrouve avec émotion la douceur de sa peau, le grain si fin qu'il ressemble à la plus exquise des soies, je ferme les yeux et le souvenir d'autres caresses, il n'y a pas si longtemps, afflue... Il ondule en soupirant lascivement, je joue de lui comme d'un cistre précieux, son corps est à moi, j'en connais le moindre centimètre, la moindre imperfection, la moindre cicatrice...

Son corps est à moi...

Il écarte machinalement les jambes et je me blottis entre elles, sa tête s'est un peu penchée vers l'arrière, je peux alors goûter à loisir la chair fine de son cou... Je vais le dévorer mon doux râleur, me le déguster par petites touches... Tout en le grignotant, je tripote la ceinture du jean, tellement lâche que je peux y plonger la main. Je m'aperçois avec stupéfaction qu'il est nu sous le pantalon trop grand, je pense furtivement que j'ai dû oublier de lui prêter des sous-vêtements. Mes sens s'affolent au contact de la peau sensible, mon cœur s'emballe quand ma main entre en contact avec une virilité au mieux de sa forme, je saisis avec volupté la hampe tendue et frémissante et je commence à la caresser lentement de haut en bas, cajolant le gland légèrement humide de mon pouce, il réagit aussitôt... essaie de me repousser... de resserrer ses jambes...

« Draco... non... »

Sa voix haletante dément sa supplique.

Il est trop tard mon cœur, tu es tombé dans mon filet et je n'ai pas l'intention de te relâcher. Mon poignet lui imprime subtilement un mouvement plus soutenu, il s'essouffle sous ma caresse, se tord en gémissant totalement rendu à mes mains expertes qui ne lui laissent pas une seconde de répit. Je n'attends pas longtemps avant que sa jouissance n'éclabousse mes doigts dans un grand râle de satisfaction.

Je l'embrasse voluptueusement alors qu'il peine à retrouver une respiration normale, il se blottit contre moi, les yeux dans le vague, tout son corps récupérant lentement de ce moment de félicité.

Je le saisis et le serre à l'en briser, ces années sans lui ont été tellement douloureuses que j'ai l'impression de mourir à cet instant précis, de renaître aussi... Je sais pourtant, malgré ce qui vient de se passer, que rien n'est gagné, ni réglé...

Il se dégage doucement de mon emprise, me fixe, un air de douloureuse culpabilité imprimé sur son beau visage.

« Je suis désolé... » murmure-t-il.

« De quoi ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû... te laisser... Je suis désolé vraiment... »

Il me repousse doucement, glisse à terre et va s'enfermer dans la chambre que j'ai désignée comme étant la sienne.

Mon désir de lui toujours inassouvi, la tension de mon corps douloureux se fait durement sentir... J'empoigne mon blouson et décide d'aller skier un peu, histoire de faire redescendre la pression en m'épuisant sur les pistes enneigées.

***************

_Même jour_... POV HARRY

Je me suis jeté sur le lit et cette fois, je m'autorise ces larmes qui n'ont jamais coulé.

Je sanglote comme un imbécile sur tout ce que j'ai perdu, sur mes stupides choix sur lesquels je ne peux revenir, sur mon intransigeance bornée, sur mes faiblesses, celles de mon esprit toujours esclave de ce qu'il est, et celles de mon corps qui réagit contre mon gré au moindre de ses attouchements.

J'en veux particulièrement à mon cœur trop sensible d'avoir exigé de lui bien plus que ce qu'il ne peut me donner et de le détester encore pour ça.

Je m'en veux pour tout ce gâchis, pour cette rancune tenace dont je ne peux me débarrasser.

Je m'en veux de désirer toujours cela, cette vie convoitée que je ne voudrais partager qu'avec ce garçon indépendant et fier qui ne s'aliénera jamais rien de mes rêves.

Et puis, je me hais de fuir encore et toujours, de ne pas avoir eu le courage de me confronter à son regard pour lui confier tout ce qui pesait sur mon cœur...

Je me sens le pire des lâches et dans l'autre pièce, il doit se demander pourquoi je me suis encore caché... Après mon abandon de tout à l'heure c'est tout de même un comble de jouer le garçon effarouché.

Je décide d'aller lui parler, je veux rentrer chez moi, je me sens à l'agonie et ne résisterai pas à vivre encore trois jours dans une promiscuité totale avec lui.

Je me lève et me rends dans le salon, mal à l'aise à cause de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt.

« Draco ? »

Je l'appelle mais ne reçois aucune réponse, j'arpente le chalet, vais frapper à la porte de sa chambre que je finis par entrouvrir pour la trouver vide comme les autres pièces. J'en déduis qu'il est allé skier comme il l'avait prévu. Je ne veux pas reculer encore la confrontation alors j'enfile la combinaison de ski qu'il a abandonnée dans ma chambre, sans doute à mon intention puis je me rends dans le petit appentis contiguë à la maison et je cherche des chaussures et des planches qui pourraient me convenir.

Je suis déjà monté sur ces engins de malheur il y a bien des années, juste après la guerre, Hermione nous avait invités moi et Ron à rejoindre ses parents dans les Alpes françaises pour un séjour d'une semaine de vacances. Ron ayant refusé catégoriquement de grimper sur _des bouts de bois pour glisser stupidement sur la neige_, je m'étais fait violence et avais accompagné la famille Granger sur les pistes. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas des plus doués et Hermione, malgré sa patience et sa gentillesse, avait fini par baisser les bras, j'étais revenu de ce séjour le corps couvert de bleus dus à mes nombreuses chutes et je m'étais juré de ne jamais recommencer l'expérience.

Ne jamais dire jamais...

Je finis par trouver dans le petit réduit des chaussures à ma taille et des skis dont les fixations leur correspondent. Je sors dans le froid coupant et chausse les skis, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'il a prise, alors j'essaie de repérer ses traces dans la neige fraîche, une chance qu'il n'en soit pas retombée depuis qu'il est parti. J'aperçois enfin de fines lignes parallèles incrustées dans le blanc manteau, elles se dirigent vers un bois de sapins sur la droite, en contrebas du chalet. Je me décide à les suivre. Je commence à glisser maladroitement en essayant de ne pas prendre trop de vitesse. Les gestes et positions, appris il y a si longtemps, reviennent malgré tout et je prends un peu d'assurance. La neige est bonne et je m'enfonce dans la forêt en glissant doucement sur mes planches de fortune...

J'espère le retrouver rapidement...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Sept jours pour te convaincre

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre deux charmants jeunes hommes...vous voilà prévenus... **

**Notes de l'auteur...**Voici donc la suite et fin de mon petit OS sans prétention, vous allez comprendre pourquoi Harry a quitté Draco cinq ans plus tôt...

je remercie Hermoni et thepounette pour leurs adorables reviews, je remercie également tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favori ou qui l'ont lu tout simplement ...

Gros bisoux à Arwen et à MIE ma béta préférée

Bonne lecture .... N'hésitez à laissez un petit message.... même tout petit ;P... même pour dire que vous n'avez pas aimé...

Bizzz... Ham

* * *

_Même jour_ POV DRACO

Ces trois heures de glisse m'ont fait un bien fou, je range le matériel, j'y vois un peu plus clair à présent. Je dois lui dire ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il est parti, et je dois soutirer son pardon peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera.

J'entre dans le chalet en dégrafant mon blouson et je m'étonne du froid qui y règne, la cheminée est éteinte et aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles.

« Harry ? »

Pas de réponse.

Il a dû s'endormir après notre petit intermède, je vais faire réchauffer le déjeuner puis je le secouerai. Je commence par sortir un plat préparé du frigidaire mais une sourde angoisse m'étreint brusquement. Je vais frapper à sa porte en l'appelant une nouvelle fois.

« Harry ? »

J'empoigne la clenche et pénètre vivement dans la petite chambre. Personne !

Ce crétin n'a pas pu s'enfuir c'est impossible, je m'en suis assuré moi-même ! J'embrasse la pièce du regard et quelque chose cloche me semble-t-il, les vêtements chauds ont disparu ! Inquiet, je me rends dans la petite grange où je range mon matériel et il manque une paire de chaussures et des skis. Je peste contre lui, cet imbécile est parti dévaler les pentes seul alors que je sais par Granger qu'il est un piètre skieur.

Merlin ce type est dingue ! Qu'il se débrouille, moi je crève de faim ! Et je ne suis pas un Saint-bernard...

Furieux, je retourne dans la petite cuisine pour me concocter le repas dont mon estomac a le plus grand besoin lorsque la luminosité ambiante déclenche une sonnerie d'alarme dans ma tête.

Je me précipite à la fenêtre et ce que je vois me retourne les sangs. Il neige à présent, le ciel est noir de lourds nuages et les flocons ont commencé à tournoyer en rangs serrés. La température du chalet a baissé de plusieurs degrés et le brouillard ne va pas tarder à tomber. À cette altitude, la visibilité s'amenuise rapidement lorsqu'il se met à neiger. Sans plus réfléchir, j'enfile mon blouson, remplis un petit sac à dos de fruits, barres de céréales et d'une bouteille d'eau.

Puis je chausse mes skis avec fébrilité et commence à descendre lentement en me demandant ce qui a pu le pousser à partir seul alors qu'il ne connaît pas les environs.

Peut-être me cherchait-il ? Auquel cas, il aura pisté mes traces dans la neige.

J'emprunte donc de nouveau le chemin que j'ai suivi plus tôt dans la matinée. Je descends par palier en criant son nom avec régularité, comme je le craignais la brume épaissit et l'humidité vient se coller sur les verres de mes lunettes de protection.

Je m'arrête à plusieurs reprises, l'angoisse commence à me submerger. S'il lui est arrivé le moindre mal, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Au bout de deux longues heures de recherches, je panique et me décide à aller chercher du secours. La nuit est en train de tomber rapidement et bientôt il sera impossible de le retrouver, je suis certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Je remonte vers le chalet en hurlant son nom toutes les dix secondes, ma voix s'éraille et je me sens désespéré...

« Harryyy !!! »

« Dray... »

Un souffle tout proche de moi, sa voix...

Je tends l'oreille, le cœur battant la chamade.

« HARRY ? »

« Ici Dray... » La voix est faible...

J'essaie de me repérer mais autour de moi l'environnement est cotonneux, la neige étouffe les bruits et je ne dois pas bouger avant de le localiser. Je sais que si je m'éloigne trop je le perdrais au risque de ne pas le retrouver.

Je crie à la cantonade.

« Harry ! Si tu m'entends, essaie de faire du bruit, frappe tes bâtons sur tes skis par exemple. »

Un long silence puis des petits coups réguliers résonnent dans le silence étouffant. Je me dirige sur la gauche à l'aveuglette, vers l'endroit d'où vient le bruit, il grossit à mesure que j'approche et mon cœur se gonfle de soulagement. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, je l'appelle de nouveau et lorsque j'entends sa voix, je me rends compte qu'il est à quelque pas de moi tout au plus.

Enfin, je tombe quasiment sur lui, son corps mince est affalé dans la neige, il grimace douloureusement à ma vue.

« Pas moyen d'être seul Malfoy, faut toujours que tu me colles ! » plaisante-t-il faiblement.

Je me retiens de sourire stupidement et me précipite sur lui.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Son visage est pâle et il respire difficilement.

« J'ai déchaussé du côté gauche... Je n'avais pas dû bloquer correctement les fixations, le ski est parti, le problème c'est que j'allais un peu vite et je suis cassé la figure... Je crois que j'ai perdu ton ski… » souffle-t-il piteusement.

« Pas grave, c'est arrivé il y a combien de temps ? »

« Peut-être trois heures... Je ne sais pas en fait, mais je commence à ne plus sentir le froid. »

Pas bon signe du tout ça. L'inquiétude m'envahit de nouveau.

Un curieux sifflement s'échappe de ses poumons à chaque expiration, j'essaie d'évaluer les dégâts corporels, de nombreuses coupures entaillent son visage sans doute dues aux branches des sapins. Sa cheville et son pied gauche forme un angle bizarre avec le reste de sa jambe.

« Je dois te ramener au chalet au plus vite ! » dis-je.

« Je ne vais pas réussir à marcher... » Ses traits sont crispés par la souffrance. Je lui fais boire quelques gorgées d'eau pour qu'il ne se déshydrate pas. Il avale avec difficulté.

« Tu as eu la trouille ? » je demande pour le faire parler.

Il ferme à moitié les yeux, épuisé.

« Non... J'ai combattu Voldemort tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Il commence à s'assoupir à cause du froid environnant.

« Réveille-toi Potter ce n'est pas le moment de piquer un roupillon ! »

Je me débarrasse rapidement de mes skis que je plante dans la neige, je les retrouverai plus tard. J'abandonne aussi mon sac à dos et enfile les raquettes qui me permettront de remonter au chalet. .

« POTTER ! OUVRE LES YEUX ! »

« Je ne dors pas... » dit-il la voix pâteuse.

Je me penche vers lui et le prend dans mes bras.

« Harry tu dois m'aider ! Je vais te hisser sur mon dos mais tu dois te tenir à mon cou sinon nous allons tomber tous les deux et je crois que ta cheville n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça ok ? »

Il hoche la tête, je pense qu'il a compris.

Après plusieurs tentatives avortées, j'arrive à le soulever et ses mains se crispent sur mon cou, m'étranglant à moitié.

« Potter... accroche-toi à mon blouson, je ne peux plus respirer ! »

Il se cramponne alors à l'épais duvet puis pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je commence ma remontée en ahanant à qui mieux-mieux. Je peste contre moi-même et mon idée stupide d'avoir entourée la montagne d'enchantements divers m'empêchant de me servir de ma baguette lorsque je ne suis pas à l'intérieur du chalet. C'était pour que Harry ne puisse fuir mais je me suis pris à mon propre piège.

Je lui parle sans arrêt pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans l'état comateux qui le guette. Je souffre car il pèse sur mon dos comme un poids mort, parfois j'entends ses gémissements de douleur et je désespère de jamais arriver au chalet. Heureusement, ma bonne connaissance de la montagne me permet de me repérer dans la purée de poix qui nous entoure et après plus d'une heure de cheminement pénible entrecoupé d'arrêts pour que je puisse souffler un peu, nous arrivons enfin à la maison. J'ai brûlé mes dernières forces et alors que je le dépose sur le canapé je m'écroule à ses côtés, exténué.

Je n'ai pourtant pas le loisir de me reposer plus de quelques minutes, Harry a sombré dans l'inconscience depuis un moment déjà. Je me force à me lever et vais rallumer la cheminée, l'air à l'intérieur du chalet est glacial. Je vais chercher des couvertures puis je le déshabille entièrement. Après avoir remis l'articulation en place, j'enduis sa cheville blessée d'un onguent de mon invention et la bande bien serrée. Une fois son corps recouvert de plusieurs épaisseurs de laine et le canapé poussé le plus près possible de la cheminée, je prépare un thé très chaud additionné de potion anti douleur et sucré de miel que je lui fais boire de force à la petite cuillère. L'air ambiant commence à se réchauffer doucement, je prends quelques minutes pour aller me changer à mon tour puis je viens m'asseoir à ses côtés, je caresse les mèches poisseuses qui entoure son visage, je suis mortellement inquiet, j'essaie de le réveiller en tapotant fermement sa joue.

« Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi... »

Il n'ouvre pas les yeux mais au bout de quelques minutes sa bouche frémit et je lis sur ses lèvres plus que je ne l'entends...

« T'as la trouille que je crève Malfoy ? »

Soulagé, je l'entoure de mon bras en embrassant furtivement sa tempe.

« Non ! Tu es increvable mon chéri ! »

Je me rends compte alors qu'il grelotte de plus en plus, j'essaie de le frictionner, de resserrer les couvertures autour de lui mais rien n'y fait. Je dois faire remonter sa température corporelle alors je décide en désespoir de cause d'employer les grands moyens.

Je me rends à la salle de bain et remplis la baignoire d'eau très chaude, puis je me déshabille à mon tour, une fois nu et grelottant je vais le chercher. J'entre dans la baignoire en le tenant dans mes bras, je m'assois et le tiens étroitement serré, son dos appuyé contre mon torse, tous deux profondément enfouis dans l'eau bienfaisante qui nous réchauffe petit à petit.

Bientôt, il ne tremble plus et se laisse aller à un bienheureux sommeil. Sa peau reprend une teinte normale et son souffle se fait plus régulier. Je mouille ses cheveux, y étale une noisette de shampoing, je masse et je lave son corps détendu comme celui d'un enfant, je m'autorise à effleurer des endroits qu'il réprouverait probablement et je frémis à ces contacts si sensuels. Troublé, je me risque à fermer les yeux pendant quelques minutes de repos bien mérité en laissant courir doucement mes mains sur sa peau réchauffée, j'embrasse doucement sa tempe en lui murmurant des mots tendres qu'il n'entend pas.

Et mes larmes de soulagement se mêlent à l'eau parfumée du bain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV HARRY

_6ème jour : Explication_

Je me réveille au petit matin perclus de douleurs multiples. J'essaie de bouger mais deux bras puissants enroulés autour de moi m'immobilisent.

Mon esprit peine à se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille, ma tête est enserrée dans un étau comme si j'avais abusé de whisky pur feu. Voulant me rendre aux toilettes, je glisse lentement mes jambes hors du lit et pose un pied sur le sol, je pousse un hurlement terrifiant cloué sur place par la souffrance qui irradie de ma jambe gauche, à mes côtés Draco Malfoy se redresse comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte.

« QUOI ? » braille-t-il à son tour encore à moitié endormi.

« Je ...désolé, j'ai mal » je me déteste de prendre cette voix plaintive et ridicule.

Il pose ses yeux sur moi et revenant à la réalité, il me sourit.

« C'est ta cheville, ne bouge pas je vais refaire le bandage... Quoi ? » demande-t-il en voyant mon air ennuyé.

« C'est que... j'ai vraiment envie de me rendre aux toilettes. »

« Ah ça ! » dit-il surpris.

« Je vais t'y emmener. » Il se lève rapidement et je voudrais lui expliquer que j'aimerais me débrouiller seul, lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il est totalement nu.

« Mais... » je bafouille un peu surpris par sa tenue...

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

« Pas de pudibonderie Potter, on se connaît sous toute les coutures tous les deux, alors je peux bien te conduire aux... »

Je pense qu'il remarque seulement mon regard effaré posé sur son corps, il pouffe en silence et saisit un peignoir qui traînait sur une chaise à côté du lit. Après l'avoir enfilé, il éclate de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne répond pas à ma question, se contentant de me regarder avec insistance en souriant ironiquement. C'est seulement à ce moment que je me rends compte que je suis aussi nu que lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… » murmure-t-il en s'approchant doucement de moi, il s'assoit sur le lit à mes côtés et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, à part un bain pris en commun pour que ton corps frigorifié retrouve une température normale, ensuite nous nous sommes couchés sous cette tonne de couvertures et je me suis endormi aussitôt, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à batifoler, et toi non plus. »

Je fixe ses lèvres, obnubilé, je voudrais tellement que tout recommence que ma gorge se serre de tristesse...

« Tu m'as fait vraiment peur... » ajoute-t-il simplement.

Son regard est grave et je sais qu'il dit vrai, mes souvenirs reviennent, je me rappelle le soulagement que j'ai éprouvé en entendant sa voix et puis les efforts qu'il a dû faire pour me ramener jusqu'au chalet. Je sens encore l'odeur de son cou contre lequel j'avais blotti mon visage.

De nouveau, je dois contenir mon émotion qui a trop envie de se répandre ces temps-ci.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie… » je souffle.

Il esquisse un vague sourire.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire ça mon chéri. »

Mon cœur bat la chamade, le _Mon chéri_ vient un peu tard et je me le prends dans la figure comme une promesse passée dont j'aurais trop rêvé... je tremble malgré moi.

Il se rapproche un peu, l'air chagriné, et dépose sur mes lèvres un très délicat baiser auquel je ne réponds pas.

« Allez viens je t'emmène à l'endroit où tu brûles de te rendre... »

Il passe vivement ses bras sous mes jambes et autour de ma taille et, me soulevant, il me conduit là où j'aurais vraiment préféré me rendre seul. Ma pudeur en bandoulière je dois également lui demander de l'aide pour faire ma toilette et m'habiller, ensuite il soigne ma cheville à l'aide de potions et de pommades que je le soupçonne confectionner lui-même dans les sous-sols de son manoir.

Après tous ces soins attentifs, il m'apporte une tasse de café et s'assoit à mes côtés sur le petit canapé proche de la cheminée. Je soupire et ferme les yeux un instant, perdu dans ma bulle... je veux pendant quelques minutes croire que ce que je possède à ce moment-là est mon quotidien. Dray et moi en train de partager un moment d'intimité et de tendresse, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si nous étions toujours deux...

Sa voix fait éclater la bulle... C'est mieux ainsi... A trop rêver...

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu me suivre hier ? »

« Pour que nous parlions, je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une explication Draco... Ensuite j'aimerais vraiment retourner chez moi. »

« Bien ! Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? » demande-t-il abruptement.

Je comprends que le moment de grâce est passé...

« J'en sais rien, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je t'en voulais à ce point... Enfin si... mais le temps a passé et j'aimerais oublier tout ça... »

« Oublier quoi Harry ? Que tu as agi comme un con en partant comme ça, sans prévenir personne, sans aucune explication ? Sans revenir... » lâche-t-il agressif.

« J'avais de bonnes raisons pour le faire, tu ne peux pas le nier ! »

« Quelles bonnes raisons ? Ton égo était à ce point blessé que tu as fui sans essayer de me revoir. Tu sais ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque je suis revenu à l'appartement pour t'expliquer le pourquoi des événements ? Cet appart que nous avions partagé pendant deux ans ! Tu ne savais pas que je tenais à toi ? Je ne te l'ai peut être pas suffisamment montré c'est ça ? Tu voulais quoi en plus ? Des déclarations ? Je ne sais pas faire ça et tu le savais Harry, tu le savais ! »

« NON ! Je ne voulais pas de déclaration Draco ! Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai jamais su que tu tenais vraiment à moi ! JAMAIS ! Et, ce que tu n'as pas fait pour nous, m'a fait tellement de mal que ça m'a ouvert les yeux... Nous n'avons jamais cherché la même chose, la relation que nous avions a débuté sur un malentendu, je suis... Laisse tomber, c'est des conneries tout ça ! »

« Je ne laisserai pas tomber, parce que je ne te laisserai pas filer comme la dernière fois ! Sois courageux et gueule un bon coup, dis ce que tu as sur le cœur... Peut-être que je pourrais enfin m'expliquer ! »

« Tu m'as renié Dray, je n'étais rien à tes yeux, en tout cas pas le garçon avec qui tu partageais ta vie... Juste quelqu'un de passage que tu as balayé lorsque tu as repris le cours de ton existence... Quand j'ai appris par Blaise que tu organisais cette fête au manoir pour accueillir tes parents qui sortaient enfin d'Azkaban, je pensais que j'allais partager ce moment avec toi, je savais qu'ils t'avaient terriblement manqué et que cet événement était vraiment important, alors je m'étais préparé ! Pour toi, j'aurais même essayé de supporter ton père ! J'étais confiant, tu m'avais dit qu'ils savaient que nous vivions ensemble... mais tu m'avais menti, tu ne leur avais jamais parlé de nous... de moi... »

Il hausse les épaules, l'air désabusé, puis plante son regard dans le mien.

« Mes parents avaient beaucoup souffert Harry, peu importe ce que tu penses d'eux, ils ont fait d'énormes erreurs c'est vrai, de très mauvais choix aussi, mais pour moi, ils ont tout sacrifié, ils m'ont toujours aimé et protégé, je me devais de leur rendre la pareille, je ne voulais pas les bouleverser... Tu imagines leur réaction ? Ils auraient été anéantis... Je ne leur avais jamais dit que j'étais gay tu comprends... Alors si en plus ils avaient su que je vivais avec toi, mon ennemi juré, celui qui était responsable de tous leurs malheurs. Ils n'auraient pas compris, ils m'auraient abjuré probablement et je n'étais pas prêt à ça... je les aimais ! »

« NON JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !!! » je lui hurle.

« Tu n'as pas de parents, tu ne peux pas comprendre... » lâche-t-il sèchement.

Je suis sidéré par sa remarque, écœuré même...

« Parce que je n'ai pas de parents, parce que je ne suis qu'un putain d'orphelin, je ne peux rien comprendre c'est ça ? » De rage je balance un coup de poing dans un pauvre coussin qui n'a rien demandé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et tu le sais ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu as joué cette comédie avec Parkinson à cette fête où tu avais _malencontreusement_ oublié de m'inviter ? Pour que ton _papa _et ta _maman_ pensent que leur fiston allait se ranger avec une gentille fille de leur rang et qu'il allait faire un vrai mariage ? C'est pour qu'ils te croient hétéro que tu as joué cette comédie ? REPONDS MERDE ! »

Il acquiesce blanc comme un linge.

« OK Draco mais après... explique-moi un peu le _Après _!Pourquoi es-tu resté au manoir avec eux ? Pourquoi ce simulacre de fiançailles ? Pourquoi ces réceptions avec toute la famille Malfoy au grand complet, y compris la branche australienne... POURQUOI ? Je vais te le dire, je ne représentais pour toi qu'un agréable passe-temps lorsque tes parents pourrissaient en prison, tu faisais la fête sans personne pour te donner une ligne de conduite à tenir, une ligne de conduite digne de votre monstrueuse famille de sang pur. Mais lorsque Malfoy père et mère sont revenus la situation a changé... Petit dragon a voulu jouer au fils modèle, il est rentré dans le rang et il a oublié qu'il se tapait le Survivant depuis deux longues années et qu'il aimait cela... C'est ça hein Draco ? C'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu deviens vulgaire Harry... » murmure-t-il livide.

« Bizarrement, je m'en fous tu vois... »

La colère que je contiens depuis cinq ans me ronge les entrailles et je me sens incapable de ne pas m'énerver, trop de ressentiments, d'amertume, je me hais de réagir comme ça et lui, je l'aime trop pour lui pardonner...

Il était devenu l'avenir auquel je n'avais jamais réfléchi, la vie à laquelle finalement j'aspirais, il était tout ce que je désirais, il était mon premier véritable amour... Et dans ma naïveté, j'y avais cru...

Il reprend la parole froidement.

« Si je suis resté coincé au manoir ces semaines-là, c'est que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Mes parents me surveillaient, je crois que mon père commençait se douter de quelque chose... »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Il me foudroie du regard et me coupe la parole avec rudesse.

« Tu penses ce que tu veux je m'en fous, je t'explique c'est tout ! Je crois que je jouais très mal la comédie avec Pansy, elle était une amie mais pas une petite amie, elle avait acceptée de jouer le jeu pour préserver ma tranquillité. On s'était dit qu'au bout de quelque temps on dirait à nos parents respectifs qu'on rompait pour incompatibilité d'humeur et puis on serait repartis chacun de notre côté... Tu me manquais tellement... » ajoute-t-il sur un ton plus bas.

« Pourquoi ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ? » je l'interroge, sans vouloir me laisser attendrir.

« Parce que cette chère Pansy était plus ou moins amoureuse de moi, je ne l'ai découvert qu'à ce moment-là, et elle a commencé à me coller, trouvant finalement que le jeu en valait peut-être la chandelle. Elle a voulu se persuader que finalement toute cette mascarade était bien réelle, elle s'est imaginée devenir une nouvelle Mme Malfoy... Et moi j'ai paniqué parce que je me trouvais dans une situation inextricable. Alors Blaize est entré dans l'arène, un jour il a coincé Pansy pour lui faire la morale mais ça n'a pas donné le résultat escompté. »

Il triture un coussin le regard dans le vague puis continue :

« Elle m'a coincé Harry, elle était folle de rage, elle m'a dit que si j'annulais cette cérémonie de fiançailles, elle balancerait tout à mes parents. Elle m'a fait du chantage... ça ne devait pas se dérouler de cette façon... »

Je le regarde, mon estomac se révulse, il me donne la nausée.

« Et simplement parce que Pansy t'as fait chanter, tu as obéi, tu t'es fiancé, tu t'es marié... Draco tu t'es marié non d'un chien ! Tu ne pouvais pas les envoyer tous au diable ? »

« Non Harry je ne pouvais pas... parce que... »

« STOP ! ARRETE ! JE T'EN PRIE DRACO ARRETE ! »

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et je retiens tout... la colère, les larmes de rage qui m'étouffent, je tente de me maîtriser mais maintenant c'est encore pire. J'aurais pu comprendre qu'il me plaque parce qu'il était vaguement amoureux d'elle, mais ces excuses bidon me font vomir... Finalement il m'a toujours menti, Malfoy dans le sang, Serpentard pour toujours... Manipulateur et escroc...Et moi pauvre idiot, je m'y suis laissé prendre.

Il reprend la parole lentement.

« J'ai voulu t'expliquer, je suis revenu à l'appartement mais tu étais parti sans un mot, tu avais enlevé toutes tes affaires et j'ai su qu'à cause de ma lâcheté je t'avais perdu. Mais toi aussi tu as été lâche, Harry, si tu m'avais aimé autant que tu veux le faire croire, tu serais venu au manoir et tu aurais tout foutu en l'air pour que je te revienne. »

Je me sens épuisé brusquement...

« Je me suis battu toute ma vie Draco... Contre les Dursley pour arriver à manger et à vivre même pas décemment, contre Voldemort qui a essayé de me dégommer dès ma première année à Poudlard, contre Dumbledore qui, malgré l'affection qu'il me vouait, m'a toujours manipulé, contre les partisans du Mage qui me haïssaient, contre l'opinion publique qui m'a fustigé pendant plus d'un an en me faisant passer pour dingue alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans, contre toi toujours et encore... contre moi pour accepter la personne que j'étais devenue.

Tu vois, je ne me sentais plus la force de t'obliger à revenir vers moi. Je t'ai laissé à tes choix, bons ou mauvais finalement quelle importance ? Le résultat est le même... »

Un lourd silence s'abat sur le petit chalet.

Tout est dit.

« J'aimerais rentrer chez moi à présent. Tu veux bien m'aider une dernière fois ? »

Il me sourit tristement.

« Il reste encore une journée pour que je puisse te convaincre... »

« Rassure Hermione et Minerva, je viendrais à cette soirée donnée en mon honneur. Pas la peine de s'infliger une journée de plus ensemble. Tu as mené à bien ta mission… » dis-je désabusé.

« Si tu vois ça comme ça... »

« Oui je vois ça comme ça, plus vite je serais rentré chez moi, plus vite je t'oublierais. »

Il opine sans un mot puis se lève et se dirige vers ma chambre.

Je me sens curieusement soulagé et satisfait de lui avoir dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Pourtant, je ressens aussi un horrible vide que je mettrais probablement beaucoup de temps à combler.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, mon blouson coincé sous son bras. Il m'aide à le passer puis me porte une dernière fois pour m'asseoir sur un traineau de bois qui va nous servir à gagner la petite grotte où se trouve le Portoloin. A l'aide de ce dernier, nous retournons rapidement dans mon petit appartement.

Arrivés à destination, il me dépose avec douceur sur mon lit.

« Je vais te refaire ton bandage et te donner une potion pour la nuit, tu auras probablement des difficultés à trouver le sommeil mais demain, tu devrais pouvoir marcher sans trop de problème. »

« Merci. »

« Je vais préparer un repas léger... et ensuite je repartirai. »

J'ai hâte qu'il s'en aille, plus le temps passe et plus je comprends que je vais avoir des difficultés à le laisser me quitter. Je l'entends s'affairer dans ma petite cuisine, le bruit des casseroles décroît doucement puis le sommeil me prend par surprise et je m'endors lourdement.

« Harry ? » une main me secoue, un souffle sur ma joue me chatouille agréablement.

« Hum... »

« Tu veux manger un peu ? »

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, il est juste devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses cheveux pâles cachent un peu ses yeux mais je devine l'écume derrière le rideau mouvant. Je tends la main et caresse maladroitement sa joue. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, alors que sa langue cherche la mienne avec avidité, je réponds à sa caresse comme dans un rêve.

Il décolle ses lèvres de ma bouche puis, me regardant longuement, demande :

« Reviens avec moi Harry, je t'en prie... »

Je secoue la tête.

« Je ne peux pas... c'est trop tard… »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu changes d'avis ? »

« Rien malheureusement, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire... Je vais me marier Draco ! »

Je pense que lorsque j'étais gamin à Poudlard j'aurais donné ma vie pour voir Draco Malfoy arborer, à cause de moi, cette expression horrifiée sur le visage. Maintenant, je suis seulement affreusement malheureux.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolé, c'est la vérité... Le mariage aura lieu dans deux semaines. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense à ce moment-là mais je donnerais cher pour en avoir un petit aperçu. Il se redresse mécaniquement, pose le plateau sur le lit puis murmure :

« C'est pour me punir ? »

« Non Dray ce n'est pas du tout ça... »

Son regard est si bouleversé que je ne sais comment lui expliquer. Finalement, je n'en ai pas le temps, il sort précipitamment de la chambre. J'entends la porte claquer et le silence s'abat de nouveau sur moi comme une chape de plomb.

Je fixe le petit plateau dernier vestige de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ces deux derniers jours, il y a une petite fiole de potion, une assiette remplie de soupe fumante et un petit morceau de papier plié en quatre. Je le saisi en tremblant, le déplie... et j'éclate en sanglot...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV DRACO

Il va se marier ? Se marier...

Impossible de revenir en arrière à présent.

J'avais trop espéré, beaucoup trop.

Que doit-il penser de ma minable tentative pour le récupérer ?

Comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer que la seule chose qui me tienne vraiment à cœur à présent c'est son bonheur ? Le savoir heureux comblerait tout, parce que je me sens prêt à m'engager pour lui, je me sens fort, disposé à braver le monde entier à condition qu'il soit à moi.

Minable et romantique... Je me fais vomir...

Je l'ai perdu par manque de communication à cause de ma bêtise et de la sienne... Par trop de fierté aussi. Il est temps que j'oublie cette partie de ma vie.

J'ai eu gain de cause malgré tout, il viendra à cette fête. Probablement une dernière épreuve pour nous deux.

Je frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! » m'intime la voix de cerbère de notre chère directrice.

« Draco ! Je suis ravie que vous soyez revenu... Nous avons deux nouveaux élèves qui nous arrivent tout droit de Durmstrang, vous verrez ils sont très doués en ce qui concerne les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, je pense que vous serez satisfait de leur performances... Alors quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? Harry viendra-t-il pour cette petite rétrospective ? »

Toujours droit au but Minerva, pas de fausses politesses ou de conversations inutiles.

J'acquiesce mollement.

« Oui il a accepté, rassurez-vous votre petite fête aura du succès, le héros du jour sera présent. » dis-je avec une pointe d'acidité.

Elle affiche un air satisfait qui m'exaspère, je vais regagner au plus vite mes appartements, j'ai des cours à préparer, des potions à tester, un cœur à réparer...

Je me lève.

« Au revoir Minerva, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire pour combler mon absence. »

Je me dirige rapidement vers la porte.

« Professeur ! »

Je me retourne pour voir son sourire bienveillant.

« Oui ? »

« Un problème ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

Je lui rends son sourire.

« Non aucun, tout va bien, merci. » et je sors rapidement de son bureau.

Tout va vraiment bien...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV BLAIZE

Les emmerdes sont toujours pour moi, recoller les morceaux, rabibocher ce qui peut l'être... Consoler mon crétin de copain... Toujours pour moi.

Mais cette fois, c'est en quelque sorte une dernière chance pour lui, pour eux...

C'est pour cette raison que je me retrouve dans cette ville que j'affectionne à attendre stupidement que cette porte s'ouvre et que je m'apprête à raisonner un garçon que je connais bien peu finalement...

Mais comme je ne suis pas dépourvu de bonnes idées, j'ai emmené du renfort...

Je me retourne et le renfort en question est immobilisé au milieu du trottoir le nez en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Weasley ? »

Il baisse la tête et la secoue dédaigneusement.

« C'est la première fois que je viens à Paris, pas terrible finalement. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Ton copain n'habite pas le plus beau des quartiers non plus, je t'inviterai avec Hermione une fois que tout cela sera terminé et je te ferai visiter. »

« Ok, Hermione sera ravie, mais je t'en prie épargne-moi, garde les musées pour la fin sinon je serais obligé d'y retourner trois fois. »

Finalement, ce n'est pas un type désagréable le rouquin, il est même plutôt sympathique quand on fait l'effort de le connaître.

Malgré tout, pour faire bonne figure, je m'impatiente et bougonne.

« On y va ou tu restes planté là ? »

Il presse vivement le bouton de sonnette indiquant _gardien _avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche... En fait, _gardienne_ serait plus juste.

« Messieurs ? » demande la jeune femme brune qui vient d'entrouvrir la porte de sa loge.

« Bonjour, nous voudrions voir Mr Potter, nous sommes des amis à lui. »

« Troisième étage, porte B. »

« Merci. »

Elle nous dévisage un instant en nous jaugeant discrètement. L'examen doit être positif car elle nous sourit un peu gênée avant de demander :

« Vous connaissez bien Harry ? »

« Je suis son meilleur ami ! » répond crânement Weasley qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de la ramener.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumine.

« Je suis contente qu'il ait de la visite, il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien ces temps-ci, il est tout le temps seul et triste. »

Nous nous fixons Weasley et moi, nous nous comprenons d'un seul regard...

« C'est pour ça que nous venons voir Harry. Merci pour les renseignements ! » Dit le roux en coupant cours à la curiosité bienveillante de la gardienne. Elle hoche la tête d'un air entendu et referme silencieusement la porte de son appartement.

Nous grimpons lentement les étages...

« Nous nous retrouvons avec le même spécimen que celui que nous avons abandonné à Londres. » je grommelle.

« Que _Tu_ as abandonné... que _Harry _a abandonné... moi je n'abandonne pas Malfoy, je l'ignore ! » rigole le Griffondor.

« Très fin comme remarque ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui étais le plus soucieux lorsque tu l'as vu si déprimé lors de la réunion pour la préparation de la fête de Noël. »

« Ouais c'est vrai, j'ai presque eu pitié, j'espère que Harry n'en est pas arrivé à ce stade... Quels crétins ces deux là ! Voilà c'est ici ! Tu frappes ou c'est moi ? »

«Vas-y, tu es son _Meilleur Ami _non ?»

Il me tire la langue très effrontément en cognant plusieurs fois sur la porte. Pas de réponse, je frappe à mon tour, toujours rien...

« Vous avez l'intention de bousiller ma porte ? »

En entendant la voix, nous sursautons comme deux gamins confondus en train de faire la connerie du siècle. Derrière nous, l'ex-survivant nous regarde un peu surpris de nous trouver sur son paillasson.

« Harry ! » Le rouquin l'empoigne avec joie et le serre contre sa poitrine, je vois pourtant dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressent en voyant son ami si pâle et amaigri.

« Ron ? Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

J'adore être accueilli chaleureusement.

Tout en parlant, il ouvre la porte de son appartement et nous fait signe d'y entrer. Il retire son blouson et se dirige vers ce qui me semble être une cuisine. Il prépare du café sans un mot et va s'effondrer sur un fauteuil en nous examinant avec attention.

« Alors? Vous allez vous décider à me dire ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Weasley me regarde, il est venu en renfort pour obliger son copain à m'écouter mais c'est moi qui dois m'y coller pour ce qui est du petit sermon.

« On est venu te parler de Draco… » dis-je simplement.

« NON ! Je te stoppe tout de suite Blaize, je ne parlerais de lui ni avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre, s'il pense que je vais t'écouter c'est qu'il est bien naïf ! »

« Et toi tu es là pourquoi ? » demande-t-il au rouquin qui a perdu sa belle assurance.

« Pour la même chose Harry, te parler de Draco... Enfin pas vraiment, je voudrais juste que tu écoutes ce que Blaize veut te dire ! »

Le brun soupire longuement, plus pour contenir sa colère que pour se détendre.

« Écoutez, vous êtes sympas de vous préoccuper de lui mais ça se fera sans moi, je veux juste que vous me fichiez la paix ok ? Et toi Ron je ne savais pas que tu prenais tellement à cœur les intérêts de Malfoy... »

« Si ses intérêts ont quelque chose à voir avec les tiens, alors oui je les prends à cœur ! » répond gravement son ami.

« Bien alors vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez je n'ai pas l'intention d'alimenter vos fantasmes de psychomages de bazar. Tu me déçois vraiment Ron je pensais que toi au moins tu respecterais ma vie. »

Il nous fait quoi là ? La grande scène des déprimés chroniques ? Ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver... Que se soit mon meilleur ami qui me la joue j'accepte, mais lui, il m'exaspère vraiment !

« Ecoute Potter tu te calmes, et tu écoutes ! C'est tout ce que je t'autorise à faire ok ? »

Il vient se planter devant moi, les mâchoires contractées et me dit juste ...

« Répète un peu Blaize ! »

« POTTER ASSIS ! »

Nous nous tournons vivement vers le rouquin énervé qui vient de cracher l'ordre, je crois que son copain ne l'a jamais entendu lui parler de la sorte vu la tête stupéfaite qu'il arbore.

« Harry tu t'assois, tu écoutes ce que Blaize doit te dire... » reprend l'autre plus doucement.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si copains tous les deux... » ronchonne Potter... histoire d'avoir le dernier mot.

« ...Et tu la boucles ! »

Je décide que c'est à mon tour de prendre la parole, finalement Weasley est plutôt bon comme médiateur, pas des plus fins mais efficace, je le vois à présent sous un jour nouveau.

« Alors primo qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » murmure-t-il.

« Ok ça commence mal... alors je vais te raconter ma petite histoire... Nous savons pourquoi tu t'es enfui il y a cinq ans et on ne t'en blâme pas, la situation n'avait rien de facile et tu devais te sentir vraiment mal. Mais tu dois savoir pourquoi Dray a agi comme ça. »

Il me regarde l'air maussade et je le sens prêt à répliquer mais Ronald lui sourit pour l'encourager à m'écouter...

« Voilà ce qui s'est passé, lorsque cette peste de Pansy a décidé de faire cesser leur comédie du parfait petit couple et de se marier réellement avec Dray je suis allé lui parler pour la ramener à la raison. Elle savait pertinemment que Draco et toi partagiez une relation, mais tu comprends pour elle c'était en quelque sorte un rêve de petite fille qui se trouvait à portée de main, alors malgré mes exhortations pour qu'elle lâche prise elle m'a envoyé balader. »

Je le vois fulminer et il réplique blanc de colère.

« Et alors ? Il n'était pas assez grand pour faire ce que bon lui semblait malgré les menaces de cette idiote ? Mais non suis-je bête, comment pouvait il décevoir papa et maman Malfoy en avouant qui il était vraiment ?? Trop de désillusions pour ces braves gens... C'est un lâche un point c'est tout ! Il ne tenait pas suffisamment à moi pour leur tenir tête, et puis ce mariage l'arrangeait bien ! Il devenait enfin un membre reconnu de leur petit monde fermé... Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses Zabini, il n'en a aucune ! »

« Si justement il a une et de taille. »

« Laquelle ? Le pauvre chou rêvait lui aussi d'une belle cérémonie depuis qu'il était petit ? » Ironise-t-il.

« Sa mère ! » dis-je gravement.

« Quoi sa mère ? »

« Lorsque Pansy lui a fait cet odieux chantage au mariage, Narcissa était très malade, en fait elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps maximum un an ou deux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se remettre de son séjour à Azkaban, elle y avait contracté un virus qui avait fait beaucoup de dégâts irréparables sur son organisme affaibli. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont été libérés avant la fin de leur peine elle et Lucius. Pour qu'elle puisse revoir son fils et finir paisiblement sa vie, compte tenu qu'elle s'était rachetée vers la fin de la guerre. »

Il reste muet devant ma révélation, le bon moment pour le coup de grâce.

« Pansy avait menacé de tout révéler sur Draco s'il ne l'épousait pas, sa vie trouble, son penchant pour les garçons, votre relation à tous les deux... Narcissa n'aurait pas compris, ça l'aurait brisé et aurait certainement hâté sa fin et Draco a voulu la protéger, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ça Potter. Il a simplement voulu qu'elle termine sa vie sereinement. Il l'aimait. Elle a été vraiment heureuse qu'il se marie, c'est la dernière cérémonie à laquelle elle a assisté avant de mourir. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était morte… » souffle-t-il bouleversé.

« Tu étais parti de toute façon, il était retourné à l'appartement pour essayer de t'expliquer un peu sa position mais tu avais disparu et tu ne lui as jamais donné de nouvelles, qu'espérais-tu ? »

« Lui non plus ne m'a jamais donné de nouvelles... »

Sa voix tremble un peu, il commence seulement à comprendre la situation dans laquelle était Dray. Il me fait pitié parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir reçu un violent coup sur la tête.

« Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose vienne entacher le dernier bonheur de Narcissa, il s'est dit, sûrement à tord, que toi tu serais toujours là et que vous pourriez reprendre le cours votre vie après... Ensuite lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que tu étais vraiment parti, son orgueil démesuré l'a empêché de te supplier de revenir... N'oublie que c'est tout de même un Malfoy. »

« Il y a plus de trois ans qu'elle est morte pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas recherché ? »

« Il fallait qu'il fasse le ménage dans sa vie, annuler son mariage factice n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, expliquer à son père qu'il était gay, une révélation que Lucius a plutôt mal pris, ensuite se trouver un job, s'installer, devenir adulte... Je t'assure que ces trois dernières années, il en a plutôt bavé. »

« Il ne voit plus son père ? »

« Si, Lucius est ce qu'il est mais il adore son fils alors il essaie d'accepter, de comprendre et depuis quelques mois ils se revoient de temps en temps. C'est encore un peu tendu entre eux mais les choses s'arrangent doucement. »

Ses yeux posent leur regard brillant sur Ronald et sur moi puis il demande :

« Mais pourquoi vous êtes venus me raconter tout ça ? Draco et moi c'est fini et bien fini. »

Sans répondre le rouquin se décide à poser la question qui nous brûle les lèvres.

« Harry qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage ? »

Il sourit tristement.

« Je vais épouser Jenna la jeune femme que vous avez dû voir quand vous êtes arrivés, elle est slovaque et veut adopter une autre nationalité, peu importe dans quel pays, France, Angleterre elle s'en fout, elle ne veut pas que ses petits retournent là-bas, elle n'y a plus aucune famille. Je lui ai donc proposé cet arrangement, un mariage blanc pour que nous ayons tous les deux ce qui nous manque, elle un nouveau pays et moi je serais heureux d'élever Rémi et Juliette, c'est ma seule chance d'être père un jour. »

« Mais enfin Harry tu es complètement dingue, et ta vie à toi qu'est ce que tu en fais ? Et Draco ? Tu l'aimes non ? »

Je confirme Weasley n'est pas un type très délicat.

Il se rembrunit immédiatement.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Draco, mais je lui en veux malgré tout et je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour lui comme pour moi ne pas reprendre une relation qui est morte de sa belle mort. »

Il se lève et ajoute l'air désemparé :

« De toute façon dans quelques jours je serai marié, il n'y a donc plus rien à faire pour empêcher ça. »

Je me décide à avoir le mot de la fin.

« Arrête de subir Potter ! Tu as fait ça toute ta vie, assume-toi, fais des choix, fais les bons surtout ! Toi seul est responsable de ton avenir ! Toi seul ! Se sacrifier n'est jamais glorieux... juste très con ! »

Il me fixe bouche bée.

Alors le laissant réfléchir à mon petit speech, j'empoigne le bras de Weasley que j'entraîne à ma suite et nous ressortons du petit appartement pour transplaner vers notre belle Angleterre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV HARRY

_7ème jour: Expiation_

Je suis sur ce podium depuis plusieurs heures, exposé comme un morceau de viande sur l'étal du boucher. J'ai fait mon petit discours sur l'honneur, le courage, le sacrifice... je les ai tous remerciés d'avoir été présents et forts à mes côtés, j'ai rendu hommage aux disparus, j'ai encensé l'Ordre au grand complet, enfin j'ai inauguré la grande salle _Fred Weasley_ où seront enseignés l'art des farces et la culture du rire en l'honneur de ce garçon si courageux. Bref, j'ai accompli tout ce que l'on attendait de moi, les applaudissements crépitent et je souris devant les flashs de photographes.

Je suis tout simplement exemplaire, à ceci prêt que mon esprit vagabonde vers d'autres rivages, que mes yeux sondent la foule dense à la recherche d'autres yeux que je n'aperçois pas.

Enfin, Minerva annonce le début des festivités et la fin de mon calvaire. Je suis autorisé à descendre de mon piédestal et chacun me congratule, me touche, m'embrasse, ils ont tous l'impression que je leur appartiens. Molly m'étouffe de son affection débordante tandis qu'Arthur me sourit d'un air désolé, George me gratifie d'une étreinte muette et émue... Et Ron ce crétin se fiche ouvertement de moi lorsqu'Hermione me remercie d'être venu sans contrainte aucune...

Je suis heureux d'être là, je les aime tous, pendant ces cinq années ils m'ont manqué.

« Tu as l'air de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un Potter… » murmure-t-on à mon oreille, je me retourne et me heurte à Blaize qui me regarde d'un air entendu.

« Où est-il ? » je demande le cœur battant la chamade.

« Qui ? »

Je hausse les épaules, il est insupportable quand il s'y met et je manque de patience ce soir.

« Peut-être sous le sapin… » se marre-t-il.

« Zabini ? »

« Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, cherche le toi-même, tu arrives à la fin de ta quête Harry ! »

Je m'éloigne pour sortir de la grande salle discrètement sans me faire harponner par un admirateur quelconque.

« Harry ? »

Je me retourne.

« ...je suis content que tu ai pris ton avenir en main. »

Moi aussi, Blaize, moi aussi.

Je presse le pas, le manque se fait sentir à présent, étouffant, douloureux.

J'arpente les couloirs, visite les salles de classe une à une, monte dans les tours, explore les dortoirs, descends aux cuisines puis m'égare dans les cachots. Malgré tout, au bout de deux heures je n'ai toujours pas entrevu les cheveux pâles et la silhouette longiligne. Je commence à très légèrement angoisser.

Je file dans le parc, mais il ne se trouve ni sur le terrain, ni dans les vestiaires de quidditch, ni même près du lac...

Il n'est pas venu...

Je me sens brusquement de trop, je n'ai plus ma place dans cet endroit s'il ne s'y trouve pas alors j'empoigne ma veste et je me rends à Pré-au-Lard le cœur en bandoulière, j'entre au Chaudron qui est quasiment abandonné à cette heure tardive et je commande une Bièraubeurre que je sirote l'esprit vide.

« Tu bois seul Potter ? Pas envie d'un peu de compagnie ? »

Ma poitrine va exploser.

Je ne me retourne pas, les inflexions nonchalantes de cette voix je les connais trop bien. J'essaie de maîtriser le tremblement de soulagement qui m'agite.

« Assied-toi Malfoy... Trinquons ensemble, c'est Noël après tout ! »

Il prend place juste en face de moi, s'assoit avec cette grâce étudiée que je lui connais depuis toujours.

« Content de m'avoir retrouvé ? » demande-t-il l'air crâne.

« Je ne te cherchais pas. » je réponds de mauvaise foi.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Zabini raconte n'importe quoi ! »

« Je n'ai pas parlé de Blaize... Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

« La fête tu ne te souviens pas...et… »

« Et ? »

« Tu as encore une journée pour me convaincre... » dis-je négligemment.

Je le regarde attentivement, ses yeux frisent un peu comme lorsqu'il a envie de rire, j'adore cette expression de gamin frondeur... je finis par éclater de rire et lui aussi. Nous partageons pourtant plus qu'un fou rire, nous avons ouvert la soupape de cinq ans de souffrance et de manque.

Soudain redevenu sérieux, il glisse sa main sur la table et saisit la mienne, je soupire de contentement lorsque son pouce caresse lentement ma peau. J'aimerais lui expliquer tout ce que je ressens mais j'ai la crainte de craquer misérablement alors je me contente de le regarder encore et encore. Il porte ma main à sa bouche embrasse furtivement ma paume ouverte et murmure.

« T'inquiète pas, je sais... »

Bien sûr qu'il sait, nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de mots pour communiquer.

« Viens… » dit-il en se levant et en me tirant vers lui

« Nous allons retourner là-bas et je te ferais visiter mes appartements. »

« Oui j'aimerais beaucoup ça je crois ! »

Il enlace ma taille, dépose un léger baiser à la base de mon cou et je me hausse un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour affleurer les lèvres qui m'ont tellement manqué.

Nous traversons lentement la forêt dans la nuit et le froid pour remonter au château, nous avons souvent fait ce trajet lorsque nous étions gamins, en nous chipotant, en nous engueulant, en nous battant parfois... je souris dans le noir à ces souvenirs.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demande-t-il, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour deviner, peut-être est-il un peu sorcier...

« Je repensais à nous, gamins et insupportables, toujours en train de nous battre, de nous insulter... »

« Normal... tu étais déjà amoureux de moi ! » Frime-t-il.

« Non... »

« Mais si Potter ! Mon charme a agi dès la première fois où tu m'as vu chez la vieille Guipure ! »

« Pas du tout je trouvais que tu étais un sale petit con prétentieux ! »

« Oui mais si attirant... » susurre-t-il l'air extatique.

« Tu es toujours un petit con prétentieux ! »

« Je le suis ! Enfin non, je suis un _grand _con prétentieux, n'est-ce pas mon poussin ? » se moque-t-il en se penchant exagérément vers moi.

« Imbécile, fiche-toi encore de ma taille et tu visiteras tes appartements tout seul ! » dis-je menaçant.

« Non ! Ne dis pas ça, tu me tues ! » Et ce crétin de Serpentard s'écroule à mes pieds, la main sur sa poitrine, simulant un évanouissement du plus bel effet.

J'éclate de rire quand un claquement violent résonne au dessus de la forêt nous faisant brusquement relever la tête avec appréhension.

Des milliers de petites lumières irradient le ciel, d'autres embrasent les bois environnant, la scène est incroyable.

« Un feu d'artifice en ton honneur Harry… » murmure-t-il tendrement à mon oreille. Ses deux bras m'enlacent alors que nous nous appuyons, pour admirer le spectacle, contre la barrière de bois qui délimite les boqueteaux du parc.

Fasciné je n'ai d'yeux que pour ces merveilleuses prouesses pyrotechniques. Comme un gosse je me saoule des feux follets animés qui dansent au dessus de nos têtes, je m'enflamme enthousiasmé par les étoiles filantes qui sillonnent les ténèbres ambiantes, derrière moi le corps chaud qui me tient étroitement enlacé brûle aussi... mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Je le sens frotter doucement une proéminence très reconnaissable contre l'étoffe tendue de mon pantalon alors que ses dents et sa langue attaquent sensuellement ma nuque.

« Dray... » je gémis.

« Profite mon cœur, ne fais pas attention à moi… » souffle-t-il en faufilant ses mains sous mon blouson épais, puis sous le pull que je porte à même la peau, ses doigts brûlants courent sur mon dos et mon ventre et je frissonne à présent.

Les déflagrations de plus en plus fortes continuent de claquer dans l'obscurité mais mon attention diminue au fur et à mesure que ses caresses se précisent. Je me cambre et frotte mes fesses plus fermement contre cette promesse de plaisir qu'il me tend. Je sens son bassin qui se plaque tout contre moi et ses mains qui à présent me débarrassent de mon blouson et relèvent doucement la laine du chandail, je tremble un peu, pourtant bizarrement je n'ai pas froid... Je comprends, en voyant le léger halo doré nous entourant qu'il a invoqué une bulle de chaleur au cœur de cette nuit de décembre, pour nous protéger des températures hivernales.

Il respire rapidement et continue à caresser mon torse avec fébrilité, ses doigts jouent avec mes tétons qu'il fait rouler entre son pouce et son index avant de me retourner vers lui et de les prendre dans sa bouche, cette fois sa langue s'enroule lascivement autour de mes boutons de chair induisant en dessous de ma ceinture une douloureuse érection qui me fait feuler d'anticipation.

« Embrasse-moi… » je murmure.

Il remonte vers mon visage, l'entoure de ses paumes et dévore mes lèvres de piquants baisers sans jamais me pénétrer de sa langue qui joue vicieusement à cache-cache avec la mienne impatiente et frustrée.

« Dray ... »

Il rit silencieusement devant mon désir inassouvi et prend enfin ma bouche dans sa totalité, nos langues se mélangent, nos salives se partagent et je goûte à sa fragrance particulière suave et acidulée à la fois, un concentré de lui. Les baisers qui nous coupent la respiration sont faits tout à la fois de retenue et de précipitation. Je repousse à mon tour son encombrant manteau et déboutonne la couteuse chemise qui bientôt n'est plus qu'un chiffon disgracieux. Mes mains courent sur la chair douce et en reconnaissent intuitivement chaque parcelle, chaque cellule vive.

Il fait glisser le pull moelleux qui me tenait chaud et dégrafe les boutons de mon pantalon. Ses doigts avides plongent au cœur du vêtement et passent entre l'étoffe épaisse et le tissu plus fin du boxer, ils pressent doucement ma virilité tendue qui palpite sous ses caresses lancinantes.

Je déglutis difficilement, l'excitation s'empare de chaque fragment de mon corps et me fait tourner la tête. Torse nu à présent, nous nous frottons avec volupté et nous câlinons peau contre peau, affamés de ce contact dont nous avons été privés pendant si longtemps.

Il me débarrasse par je ne sais quel subterfuge du pantalon qui enserrait mes hanches. Et appuie plus fermement sur mon érection qui ne demande que cela. Mon caleçon importun glisse lentement sur mes cuisses et Draco à son tour sans me quitter du regard descend lentement le long de mon corps, sa langue traçant un long sillon humide de mes tétons à mon désir brûlant. Il cajole mes bourses tendues de ses doigts inquisiteurs et sa langue mutine effleure mon gland dressé avec trop de légèreté à mon goût. Je grogne de frustration et d'envie en fermant les yeux, un petit rire de gorge m'apprend qu'il se moque gentiment mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui en faire la remarque que je me sens happé par la plus délicieuse des moiteurs, un antre chaud et humide aspire ma virilité qui est longuement pourléchée sur toute sa longueur, je crois m'évanouir sous la torture de sa bouche qui m'explore, me touche, me désire, la pointe de sa langue agace chaque atome, chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon pénis et fou de désir je tend mon bassin en avant pour avoir encore plus de contact et de sensations. Il accélère imperceptiblement son va et vient en contractant l'intérieur de ses joues sur ma chair frémissante et je sais que la jouissance qui est en train de monter au creux de mes reins va bientôt exploser.

Je veux le prévenir mais il appuie fermement ses mains sur mes fesses pour m'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge. Un spasme me submerge, puis un autre et encore un et je me répands, ravagé de plaisir, dans sa bouche accueillante.

Je peine à retrouver ma respiration et je n'ose ouvrir mes yeux, je me sens épuisé et si merveilleusement bien.

Un long baiser me prend par surprise et me fait goûter ma semence sur ses lèvres.

« Doux et sucré, je t'aurais reconnu entre mille mon amour… » chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me sens rougir de gêne à sa remarque et je me blottis contre son épaule. Alors il me câline longuement en faisant courir ses mains sur ma peau enfiévrée.

Au dessus de nous, la nuit s'illumine de ces merveilleuses couleurs qui explosent à l'unisson de notre union et nous parent d'un manteau de lumières féeriques.

Tout en continuant à m'embrasser, il me retourne et me pousse alangui contre la barrière de bois, comprenant son envie je me penche et m'y appuie, cambrant mon dos et tendant mes fesses qu'il caresse avec attention. Il prépare doucement le terrain et je gémis en sentant l'intrusion de ses doigts qui longuement bougent à l'intérieur de mon corps. Ses caresses me rendent fou et je n'aspire plus qu'à le sentir en moi, totalement, abandonné et vibrant.

« Viens… » je murmure dans un souffle.

Docile, il se positionne.

Le contact de sa virilité contre mon intimité m'embrase brusquement, il n'a pas le temps de me pénétrer que d'un coup de rein je m'empale sur le pieux de chair, sans sommation. Il brame de surprise et se met aussitôt à se mouvoir en lentes et profondes poussées, chacune d'elles me pénètre plus intimement, plus totalement. La respiration saccadée, il accélère ses mouvements et bientôt me possède avec force et détermination, son bassin frappant durement contre mes fesses, ses ongles s'incrustant dans la peau sensible de mes hanches. Je m'entends gémir bruyamment alors qu'il trouve le point exact au creux de mon corps, celui qui me fait décoller, submergé par la jouissance et les millions d'étincelles et de picotements qui prennent possession de mon ventre.

Je sens cette dure hampe de chair qui me remplit, me prend, me fait sien et nos mouvements se marient à la perfection, retrouvant l'accord divin qui était le nôtre autrefois.

Nos sens sont à présent au paroxysme de leur plaisir, son torse se colle contre mon dos et nous fusionnons totalement alors que sa main inquisitrice empoigne ma virilité à nouveau gonflée de désir et commence à lui imprimer des impulsions en parfaite harmonie avec celles de nos deux corps ruisselants de sueur.

Au dessus de nous le festival arrive à son exacerbation merveilleuse et colorée. Et, alors que des centaines de fusées libèrent dans la nuit claire l'incroyable déflagration d'étoiles miroitantes du bouquet final, nous explosons de concert, emportés par la passion, lui au creux de mon corps assouvi et moi dans sa main complice succombant à la tourmente de ses doigts caressants.

Nous nous écroulons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ivres de jouissance et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans nous nous sentons de nouveau complets.

Après un long moment de tendresse pendant lequel la décrue de notre orgasme nous laisse exténués, nous nous rhabillons en silence entrecoupant chaque geste de chauds baisers, d'effleurements délicats. Puis nous tenant étroitement enlacés, nous remontons lentement l'allée qui nous mènera vers le sommeil bienfaisant dont nous avons le plus grand besoin.

Sur les pelouses devant le château, une foule dense se disperse après avoir admiré le merveilleux spectacle donné ce soir.

Blaize et Ron viennent à notre rencontre en souriant.

« Tu l'as trouvé finalement ! » me dit le Serpentard.

J'acquiesce en souriant stupidement.

« Dommage que vous n'ayez pas vu le feu d'artifice, c'était vraiment magnifique ! » nous apprend mon meilleur ami.

« On l'a vu Ron, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour le regarder et c'est vrai qu'il était incroyable ! » je réponds.

« Tu as été tellement impressionné que tu en as remis ton pull à l'envers Potter ! » fait remarquer Blaize le regard pétillant.

Gêné, je surprends immédiatement les yeux de Ron sur le dit pull, il réprime à son tour un sourire bien mal venu. Levant les yeux vers Draco, je m'aperçois qu'il arbore le même visage épanoui. Ils me fixent tous les trois puis éclatent de rire dans un bel ensemble, je hausse les épaules et m'éloigne de leur petit groupe dédaigneusement en leur lançant :

« Devenez adulte, il est temps ! »

Ce qui ne fait que redoubler leur hilarité.

Je m'engage dans l'escalier et gravis quelques marches lorsqu'un bras entoure mes épaules.

« Laisse-moi Malfoy... »

« Ce n'est que moi... » murmure Zabini en déposant un léger baiser sur mon front.

« Je voulais juste te dire merci, il avait vraiment besoin de toi... »

Je ne réponds pas mais hoche la tête en signe de connivence alors qu'il s'éloigne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Même jour_ POV DRACO

Arrivé sur le perron je le rattrape... l'homme par qui tout est arrivé...

« Prêt à te perdre dans mes appartements ? » je demande en l'enlaçant avec possessivité. Il me regarde, étonné par tant d'effusions en public. Des regards un peu surpris nous croisent mais rien qui ne soit insupportable.

« Ils s'habitueront... » me rassure-t-il.

Nous descendons dans les cachots où se trouve le logement qui m'est dévolu ainsi que mon bureau et mon laboratoire. Devant la cheminée du petit salon traîne un énorme tas de coussin sur lequel il se laisse tomber en soupirant.

Je viens le rejoindre et nous nous blottissons sans un mot l'un contre l'autre devant les bûches embrasées. Je pose mes lèvres sur mes cheveux et doucement il perd pied...

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? » je demande.

Il rouvre un œil incertain.

« Pour toi... »

« Et ce mariage ? C'était faux ? »

Il se redresse un peu.

« Non, je ne mens jamais. »

« Alors ? »

« Quelqu'un m'a dit que se sacrifier était très con et que j'étais seul responsable de mon avenir... » Il regarde les flammes un peu perdu.

« C'est une personne de bons conseils » dis-je doucement.

« Oui... de très bons conseils... »

Ses émeraudes me questionnent... Puis il se redresse.

« Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, c'est Noël après tout ! »

Il se lève prestement fouille dans les poches de son blouson et me tend un petit morceau de papier plié en quatre et un peu froissé.

Je le saisis gravement, le déplie et lis juste un _Oui _griffonné à la hâte.

« Oui ? » je demande bouleversé.

« Oui ! » affirme-t-il avec détermination, ses iris brillants dans le reflet des flammes.

Je le prends dans mes bras, ému et soulagé, je vais pouvoir vivre ma vie moi aussi, penser à l'avenir.

Il y aura un _Nous._

Je le regarde intensément.

« Ça va quand même poser quelques problèmes non ? »

« Lesquels ? » demande-t-il naïvement.

« Toi à Paris, moi ici, ça ne va pas me convenir Harry. »

« Ah ça ! » il suçote sa lèvre et je suis hypnotisé par ce geste.

J'attends la suite.

« Bien je pourrais revenir ici, travailler peut être... »

« Comme professeur ? »

« Oui mais le poste pour la DCFM est déjà pris et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais enseigner d'autre. »

« Il pourrait se libérer ce poste... si tu reviens… »

« Non je ne veux pas que... »

« Ecoute avant de dire non ! »

Il pince ses lèvres et plisse joliment son nez, je ferme un instant les yeux, il faut que je me retienne pour ne pas lui sauter dessus...

« Voilà, le poste de professeur de potion va bientôt se libérer, il me conviendrait mieux je crois, j'ai besoin de calme et de concentration, travailler dans mon labo me plairait bien plus que m'entraîner sur le terrain avec des gamins braillards et insupportables. »

Il éclate de rire et je fronce les sourcils pour comprendre ce que j'ai pu dire de si drôle.

« Tu parles comme Séverus à présent ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Puis lui demande :

« Alors ? Tu serais d'accord ? »

« Oui, mais il faut avant tout en parler avec Minerva. »

« C'est fait... Tu commences lundi ! » je lui assène.

Il se redresse comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.

« Hein ? »

« Je me suis occupé de ça quand j'ai compris que tu allais revenir... »

« Tu ne savais pas si j'allais dire oui. » s'étonne-t-il.

« Je pensais bien que mon charme allait agir, tu n'as jamais pu y résister ! » dis-je négligemment.

« Andouille ! »

« Crétin ! »

Je me jette sur lui et le musèle de mes lèvres sinon nous allons nous insulter jusqu'au bout de la nuit et j'ai un programme bien plus intéressant à lui proposer.

*******************

Le sommeil me fuit cette nuit, sans doute ce trop plein de bonheur qui explose au creux de ma poitrine.

Allongé à ses côtés, alors qu'il dort paisiblement, je caresse une mèche brune qui tombe sur ses yeux à la couleur si reptilienne, mon serpent égaré au milieu des griffons, mon improbable promis...

Moi aussi j'ai repris les rênes de ma vie et mon avenir.

J'ai une seconde chance, elle a pour nom Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Fiez-vous aux rêves car en eux est cachée la porte de l'éternité_...

K GIBRAN


End file.
